


光影消逝

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基很难把美国队长与他留在布鲁克林的好朋友相统一，每次合眼便是噩梦已经够糟糕了，现在每次睁眼，他便要面对一个有着史蒂夫的眼睛和笑容的陌生人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's nothing left of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599046) by [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees). 



已经过了六天了，时间无时无刻不在这样提醒他。日历不会撒谎。从他们在奥地利把他从那个牢不可破的刑讯室拽出来，已经过了六天了。  
  
不，不是他们，是他。那个男人——应该是上帝——他有着史蒂夫的声音和史蒂夫的双手，以及米开朗基罗的大卫雕塑一般的完美躯体。那个男人不停地望着他，观察他，不错眼神地凝视，就好像他马上会长出鱼鳃变身或者站起来跳一段踢踏舞一样。  
  
巴基并没有与他对视。回到营地的第一晚，他们把床铺铺在一起。事实上巴基想和他的战友呆在一块，但是史蒂夫坚持，在那样特别的一天，没人会拒绝史蒂夫任何要求。  
  
史蒂夫在他住的帐篷一角腾出空间，史蒂夫和他的合唱团姑娘们分享一个长帐篷。  
  
“我懂，”他看着巴基的惊悚表情说道，“‘娱乐圈就是这么没羞没臊，罗杰斯。’”他模仿巴基的语气，试图逗笑他。  
  
巴基想要笑笑，但当时他的嘴巴只记得如何尖叫。史蒂夫只穿着内裤，向他倾身上前，倚在他的小床边缘，用沙哑的声音低声说道，“有些时候，”他的声音实在太小，巴基必须靠过去才能听到，“我可以听到她们。”他并不像原先一样会变得满脸通红，只是颧骨处染上些许颜色，眼睛睁得大大的，膝盖分开，欢迎吧唧来分享他的小秘密，“自娱自乐，或者满足彼此。”  
  
“哈，这可真不得了。”巴基评价道，因为他觉得那是合乎时宜的台词。他试着回忆性爱的感觉，他上次与人上床是什么时候，又或者他之前是否清醒地躺在床上听过女孩自慰。  
  
“并不是我故意偷听，”史蒂夫说道，他看起来有点尴尬，“只不过我的听力变得太好了，而且她们中有些也并不安静。”  
  
“没关系，罗杰斯，我不会把你的秘密告诉别人的。”  
  
六天之后，巴基回忆起如何微笑，如何不笑得过于卖力。他会打着队长哥们的旗号搞上一个合唱团的姑娘，并且确保他们被史蒂夫撞见。此后他们迁移经过整个欧洲，卡特和菲利普斯都迫不及待地想把他们的新金童送上战场。  
  
在离开法国的船上，巴基尽量和杜根呆在一起，因为杜根晕船。而且照顾杜根是他躲着美国队长再好不过的借口。  
  
“给我讲讲故事怎样，巴基？”杜根呻吟着问道，“让我从头晕脑胀里解脱一会儿。”  
  
“没问题。”巴基说道，他背靠着船舷，打破脑袋去琢磨还有哪些他以前没倾吐过的故事。刚开始的时候他们都把那些故事向糖果一样肆意发放，每个人都一样。他们谈论家乡，以保持正常的心智。但随着他们出征的时间越来越长，士兵们越来越少提及往事。和人亲近也变得愈发困难，因为任何人都可能毫无征兆地在你眼前被炸个粉碎。  
  
还有一个问题在于，不知怎地，巴基给伙伴们讲的说有故事，全部是关于史蒂夫的。史蒂夫管不住嘴巴导致他们与人打架，史蒂夫在舞厅里绊倒几乎把一个女孩的裙子生生扯下来，史蒂夫烧焦了晚餐，因为他跑出去的时候被困在了消防逃生梯上。大部分士兵谈论他们的姑娘，那些他们戏耍过的，想要迎娶的，或者那个他们得以在分别之前给她套上戒指并鬼混了最甜美的三天三夜的女孩。巴基没有姑娘可以谈论，至少没有关系稳定的，他还经常调笑地把史蒂夫叫成他的小丫鬟，但他每次都笑着耸耸肩混过去，如果任何人认为这里面有什么潜台词，他们从没找过巴基的麻烦。  
  
“就是他对不对？”杜根在巴基想出任何故事之前问道。巴基想不出任何与史蒂夫无关的故事。杜根正直身子，做了鬼脸，“那个见鬼的大英雄，罗杰斯，他就是你总提起的小子。”  
  
巴基点点头，他抿着嘴，杜根叹了口气，转身面对甲板，不再看海浪，“听你谈论他，我就知道那家伙一定很了不起，但他实在是太不一般了。”  
  
“他并不是……他过去不是那样的，他过去看起来不是那样的。”  
  
“军队把他炼成形，是吗？”  
  
巴基哼了一声，“差不多吧。”  
  
“所以我想知道的是，你明显拿那家伙裹着星条旗的屁股当你的小太阳，为什么自从我们离开了欧洲那个粪坑你就没正眼看过他？”  
  
“我们仍然在欧洲。”巴基说道，他装出一个嘲讽的笑容。  
  
“好吧，英国只算是更开化的那一小部分欧洲。”  
  
巴基笑了，带着点阴沉和苦涩。他自己对英格兰的记忆——就是在107军团被发往法国、意大利之前那短暂的时光——并不算光彩夺目。  
  
他记得大兵哈洛兰腼腆的笑容，那个爱尔兰小子来自布鲁克林红勾区，他已经在战争中失去了一个兄弟，巴基记得自己纠正男孩握枪姿势的时候他颤抖的样子。他记得那些姑娘，比老家的姑娘们开放太多，搞上一个美国大兵，即使只是一次性爱，也让她们像获得勋章一样骄傲。而且英国的姑娘们已经把她们的男人送上战场更多年，她们总是有点缺乏关爱。他记得在舞池中跳舞，伴着与家乡相同的曲调，但史蒂夫灯光下闪耀的金色头发却遍寻不着。  
  
“随你怎么说。”  
  
“我相信他并没有你想象中变化那么大。”巴基转过头看向别处，但是杜根继续说道，“我还确信你也没变太多。”他的目光穿过巴基，脸上浮现微笑，摇摇晃晃地行了个懒散的军礼。“队长上甲板了。”  
  
“中士，”史蒂夫回礼道，“大兵，晚上不好过？”  
  
“还在找我的海上节奏，”杜根强迫自己精神饱满地回答，“但我觉得自己的肚子已经吐空了，如果您准许的话，我现在要去找个地方躺下然后安静地等死了。”  
  
巴基微笑着看他走远。“一件事你永远做不到，那就是安静。”杜根朝巴基做了个粗鲁的手势，巴基记起如何偷笑。  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，他不停地看巴基，就好像他是某种奇迹：圣人的眼泪或烈士的指骨；而不是他本人：一个用坏主意和擦鞋油勉强维持形象的幸运的混球。  
  
“我们会在英国呆上几个星期，等着一切准备就绪。”  
  
“几星期哈？”巴基说，他把胳膊肘支撑在船舷上。  
  
巴基知道如果他觉得无话可说，就重复一些奇怪的词句，这样便能蒙混过关。让他听起来像是还没完全醒过梦来。他在营地看过医生，几乎所有人都去看了医生，他们在医用帐篷门口分组排着队。士兵们的伤情重到感染的伤口或严重灼伤，轻至黑眼圈和水泡。史蒂夫坚持说巴基的伤势在二者之间，但比起与时下英雄争辩，更容易的做法是闭嘴保持安静。  
  
“我想——也许我们可以一起干点什么，看看风景——”  
  
Bucky哼了一声，转身面对海水，“你确定没把我和那个卡特女士搞混吗？我们不适合一起约会，罗杰斯。”  
  
“但不适合也没让你少约过。”史蒂夫轻声说道，他靠在巴基旁边的船线上。有那么两秒钟，巴基僵住了，因为如果史蒂夫知道他也和男人约会，他从来没有提起过。“再说了，我们分开了差不多六个月，我得听听那感觉如何。”  
  
巴基扫了他一眼，“什么如何？”  
  
“你知道，”他做了个表意含糊的手势，“战争，打仗，战壕……”  
  
“感觉怎么样？”巴基喃喃自语道，他还沉浸在震惊当中。他还没从史蒂夫并不知道他和男人约会的事情中喘过气来，那让他晕头转向，“那是我人生中最糟糕的一段日子了，”他试图保持镇定的语气，但他可以感觉到话音中的颤抖。巴基转向史蒂夫，对史蒂夫那张蠢脸上逐渐出现的恐惧表情感到一丝满足，“我不能，我没办法告诉你那感觉如何。我甚至不知道如何开始。”他用一声低吼截断了自己的话，不得不扭开脸，“我就知道一件事，唯一让我撑下去的一点念想，是史蒂夫•罗杰斯安安全全地呆在家里，在布鲁克林。”  
  
“巴基——”  
  
“你把我从那台子上救下来，我永远也没办法报答你——”  
  
“你没必要——”  
  
“但是我知道如果能换来那家伙还呆在他应该在的家里，滋事打架，让我妈担心得要命，我心甘情愿就那么死掉。”  
  
“你不比别人有更多的权利牺牲自己。”史蒂夫冷冰冰地说道。  
  
巴基只是对他不在意地微笑，他从不缺笑脸，“走着瞧，小子。”  
  
史蒂夫只是悲伤地摇着头，“绝对不可能。”  
  
  
  
在英国的第一晚，巴基觉得他宁可忘掉。  
  
他们很晚才抵达城里，大家被拉到一处破乱的工棚，晚餐糟糕又仓促。一些大兵想着本地女人的坏名声出去碰运气，他们调笑地告诉史蒂夫说他们会给他找个舞女，让他的美国队长妞们相形见绌。当然史蒂夫立刻哀嚎起来，给了巴基一个又可怜又充满希望的求救眼神，让巴基觉得放着他不管简直残忍。  
  
“你怎么说，中士？”琼斯问道，给他敬了个礼。  
  
巴基摇了摇头，“我会毁了你们的游戏，你们几个确实英俊潇洒，但是和我站一起你们谁都没戏泡到妞。”  
  
“他可没开玩笑。”史蒂夫说道，他的脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，看起来好像能照亮巴基心里的每一个角落，包括那个他仍旧试图隐藏的地方。“红勾区有一半姑娘能为了他大打出手。”  
  
“好吧，红勾区的姑娘不可能太聪明。”杜根笑着说道，他倾身揉了揉巴基的头发，“休息吧，小子，你看起来该多睡睡。”  
  
“你想回去休息吗？”史蒂夫问道，他抬起一只手按到巴基肩膀上，他的手掌很沉，连带着他手臂的重量，巴基怀疑那手臂拥有比他目前所目睹的更大的破坏力。  
  
“我让他们把咱们分到一间房子。”史蒂夫说道，他领着巴基上楼的时候几乎显得害羞，“这样可以吗？”  
  
巴基耸耸肩。他该想到这是史蒂夫自告奋勇去分配房间的原因。“哪张床都是床。”他看着旁人与他擦肩而过，感到一丝嫉妒。他也为了需要和史蒂夫独处而感到焦虑。他们还没有太多机会交谈，即使他们有时间，巴基也总是能找借口溜掉。史蒂夫连问都没问，径自背起他和巴基两个人的背包，轻松得像是捡起一只气球。巴基只是跟在史蒂夫身后，走上狭窄的台阶，穿过蜿蜒的走廊。  
  
“你想靠窗睡吗？”  
  
巴基惊讶地抬起头。他已经本能地把自己的东西放到了靠墙的那张床上，因为史蒂夫在家的时候总是睡在靠窗户的地方，那里空气更新鲜。“不用了，”巴基耸肩说道，“我在这里就好。”  
  
“旧习难改哈。”  
  
“大概吧。”  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，脱掉他的制服上衣，小心地把衣服摆在床上，“不得不说，我很高兴最终能穿上这身军装，但时不时也想脱下来。”  
  
史蒂夫是所有人里唯一一个穿着整套军服离开意大利的，这让他在人群中更加显眼。剩下的人都穿着不搭配的上衣和裤子，夹克也不配套，因为那就是他们能找到的衣服了。他们中的大部分人都有一套换洗衣服，但是四天行动之后也是臭气熏天。史蒂夫给了巴基一些他的新衣服，巴基穿着大，但他接受了那些衣服，只因为不想争辩。他仍然没办法和史蒂夫讲理。  
  
“嘿，你还好吗？”史蒂夫问道，声音轻柔，带着忧虑，“脱衣服需要我帮把手吗？”  
  
“不用，”巴基懒懒地摇着头。他们回营的第一晚，史蒂夫也同样想提供帮助，那时候巴基身体僵硬，全身淤青，无法自己脱衣服，那时候巴基也只是摇头，穿着衣服躺倒自己的床铺上。他开始脱掉自己的外套，但他的手臂沉重又疲乏，好像无法正常工作。他回忆着自己上次睡觉是什么时候——他在船上无法合眼，之后三天行军也几乎没睡。怪不得他现在根本无法思考。  
  
“来这，”史蒂夫温和地说道，他伸手替他拽掉外衣，史蒂夫的碰触温和又坚定，那让巴基松了口气，过去史蒂夫生病的时候，巴基也是这么碰触史蒂夫的，因为史蒂夫不愿意被人照顾，即使死神就要找上门，他也不愿意。史蒂夫把帮他脱掉衬衫，皱了皱鼻子，“明天他们会把咱们所有的东西洗掉。我会确保每个人都拿到新衣服。”  
  
“你倒是周全。”巴基小声念道，顺从地让史蒂夫把他放倒在床上。巴基累得要命，他感觉自己愚蠢又糊涂。当史蒂夫的手指扫过他的臀部时，巴基笑起来，“想要勾引我吗队长？”他并没打算这么说，但是脑子却没能拦住嘴，但是他怀念这些。怀念这些简单的碰触，怀念它们让他想要更多的感觉。  
  
“你做梦吧。”史蒂夫迅速回答道。他解开巴基的裤子，推着他让他抬起屁股。  
  
要是你真知道该多好，巴基想。但即使他真的会梦到史蒂夫，那也是过去了，现在他的梦中只剩梦魇。  
  
史蒂夫帮他脱得只剩内裤，但是巴基却呻吟着在床上扭动身体，“我可不想穿着破布睡觉。”他念叨着，试图把内裤也脱掉，史蒂夫叹了口气，简单快速地帮他完成了任务。  
  
“休息吧。”他说着走回自己的床边，躺倒在被单上，“如果你需要什么的话我就在这。”  
  
巴基想要抱怨，想要指出他根本不需要个护士，就像他不需要脑子里有洞一样，但是他闭嘴不言。拒绝别人的照料是史蒂夫的特权，至少他还懂得保持距离。史蒂夫关掉灯，但是巴基可以看到他借着窗外微弱的月光，在胸前翻开一本书。  
  
“怎么，你现在黑天也能看得见了？”巴基带着指责的口吻问道。  
  
史蒂夫没看他，“快睡觉，巴基。”  
  
他们保持了几分钟的安静，房间里只有史蒂夫翻书的声音，以及缺失的史蒂夫的喘息声。“有趣的事情是，你的声音没变。”  
  
“真的吗？”史蒂夫语气带着惊讶，“我自己听起来感觉变得不太一样了，我猜是因为血清治好了我的听力问题。”  
  
“这一定感觉不错。”  
  
“有些地方感觉不错。”  
  
巴基翻身面对他，“哦？那哪些地方不好？头经常撞到门框吗？”  
  
史蒂夫咯咯笑了两声，“最近倒是不怎么撞门框了。”  
  
史蒂夫并没有继续解释，巴基皱起眉，“拜托，你已经得到了所有想要的。你如愿参军了，还救了他妈的整个营，更别提再也没有哮喘病了，一定感觉不错。”  
  
“再见哮喘病，再见贫血症，”史蒂夫小声嘀咕道，他的腔调奇怪又苦涩。有点像那个过去的史蒂夫，他又嘀咕了一句什么，但声音太轻巴基并没有听清。史蒂夫叹着气合上书，“闭上眼，巴基，别让我给你唱摇篮曲。”  
  
巴基哼了一声，“可千万别。”无论如何，他按照要求闭上眼，因为巴基从来都不擅长对史蒂夫说不。就在他要睡着的时候，巴基突然意识到史蒂夫最后念叨了什么。他说再见巴基。  
  
  
  
他不是没见过史蒂夫对漂亮姑娘摇尾巴，只不过很少有姑娘对他回以同样的兴趣。巴基心里有一部分为史蒂夫感到开心，甚至觉得骄傲——事实上这种心态占大部分，巴基可不是那样的混球。看到史蒂夫总有一次对生活开心满意并且充满希望，这让巴基高兴得不得了，而且巴基也根本没指望过他自己能和史蒂夫怎么着，任何事都没指望过。   
  
他和史蒂夫一起坐了一段时间，巴基看着史蒂夫摇晃手中的饮料，就那么过了差不多一个小时。他们尝试分享关于家乡的故事，大多数时间巴基听着史蒂夫讲话，自己则借机观察，真正好好看看他。史蒂夫不止长高长壮了，他的行为举止也产生了变化，现在史蒂夫变得害羞，这是他过去从未有过的。巴基在家乡认识的那个史蒂夫•罗杰斯是个令人尴尬的小混蛋，但是现在他变得安静而周到。   
  
话题再次中断，尴尬的沉默蔓延，“卡特不能留下来真是太可惜了。”巴基说道。   
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩扭头看他，他眯起眼睛，目光灼灼，“我不介意等，我觉得为了那个合适的人我愿意永远等下去。”   
  
他的话让巴基略感惊讶，不知怎的，他竟然忘了史蒂夫有那种习惯，当史蒂夫看他的时候，仿佛能完全看穿他，挖出他心里最不想让史蒂夫知道的事情，“那挺令人佩服的。”他说道，强迫自己微笑，“但是我猜你不用等太久了，如果你愿意试试那姑娘的话。”   
  
“是呀，没准。”史蒂夫嘀咕道，目光回到他手中的饮料上。   
  
“我需要解个手。”巴基从椅子上站起来说道，“他们这有厕所吧？”   
  
史蒂夫看了一圈，指了指，“我想厕所在后面，那边。”   
  
巴基绕过其他战友坐的圆桌，大家有说有笑，他趴在杜根肩头耳语道，“陪陪他，怎么样？我不能再继续拧我脑袋里那条叫‘老家’的干毛巾了，我快要开始尖叫了。”   
  
杜根朝他点点头，挥手让他放心。巴基对弗斯沃斯的好奇眼神报以微笑，便扭头离开了。快要走到洗手间的时候，巴基从一群英国士兵旁边经过，他们正大声唱着跑调的歌，其中一个士兵突然抓住他的手腕，巴基不由自主地瑟缩了一下，他正准备回头好好把抓他的人骂一顿，但是对方却对他报以热情欢快的笑容，“一起唱一首吧，哥们儿！”   
  
巴基微笑，“可惜这首我真不会词儿，伙计。”   
  
男人把他打量一番，匆忙但一点也不含蓄，“我打赌肯定有啥咱俩都知道词儿的。”   
  
“也许吧，”巴基说着回头扫了一眼远处的史蒂夫，“也许晚点。”   
  
男人举起酒杯，“这是个约会，不见不散。”   
  
当巴基回去的时候，史蒂夫已经加入了联队战友，巴基感激地朝杜根笑了笑，杜根只是朝他翻白眼。好吧，确实。巴基坐到了杜根和弗斯沃斯中间，听他们喋喋不休地讨论英国啤酒美国啤酒哪家好，还有其他一些没营养的话题。 巴基不怎么开口，除非他被特别问到，又或者当史蒂夫不知所措地看向他的时候，他才说上两句。其他时间他都安静地听着，喝他的威士忌。   
  
过了一会儿，弗斯沃斯把他拉到了一边，悄悄对巴基说道，“听着，巴恩斯，我不想管不该管的闲事，但是那边角落里的家伙已经盯着你看了半个钟头了。”   
  
巴基顺着他的目光扫向那群吵闹的英国大兵，他今晚也朝他们那瞟过不止一眼。那个身材敦实的拽过他手臂的家伙在那群人中间，透过玻璃杯上沿不眨眼地看着他。   
  
“如果你问我意见的话，你最好过去叫他打住。”弗斯沃斯低声说道，他皱着眉头满脸关切，“那家伙是个基佬，我知道他那种人，麻烦无穷。”   
  
“基佬哈？没准我正好这口。”他和陌生男人对视，点了点头，举起手中的杯子，对方同样动作，巴基笑着转回头。   
  
如果他期待弗斯沃斯会表现出震惊或者厌恶，那他可要失望了。对方看起来确实有些惊讶，但却足够礼貌，未发表任何评论。“如果他来问起你怎么办？”他小声说道。   
  
有那么一会儿，巴基以为他在谈论那个角落里的陌生男人，但是弗斯沃斯的目光扫向史蒂夫，史蒂夫正在邻桌和盖博还有莫瑞塔热切交谈。也许他感到了他们的目光，史蒂夫抬起头看了看，他眼神游移，略带焦虑，直到看到巴基，他朝巴基露出笑容。   
  
“告诉他我交了个朋友。”巴基说道。他看着史蒂夫的面孔，感觉内心绞痛，他的话会伤到史蒂夫，但他希望史蒂夫能听出他的潜台词。   
  
巴基轻佻地向弗斯沃斯敬了个礼，然后他离开了自己的座位，走向门口。弗斯沃斯只是摇着脑袋，吞了一大口啤酒。当巴基到达出口的时候，他看见他的新朋友也从他的伙伴们中间站起身，他并没看向巴基，只是和他自己的朋友笑着拍肩作别，可他的意图却再明显不过了。巴基来到门外深深吸了一口带着雾霾的空气，这里和布鲁克林那么相似，却又如此不同。伦敦也有那种乌烟瘴气的大城市气味是没错，但却没有那种令巴基熟悉的感觉。他沿街步行，聆听夜晚的沉寂，今晚大概不会有突袭了，烟雾包裹着城市和街道，什么都看不清。但是房屋的窗内仍然没人胆敢点亮灯火。独自站在街上，巴基有错觉他自己可能是方圆几英里之内唯一的活人。   
  
附近传来回荡的笑声，打破了寂静，一群年轻女子不知从何处朝他走过来，她们经过他走向酒吧门口的时候朝他吹口哨，想让他跟着她们一起回到酒吧里，巴基对女士们微笑，点头致意，安静地说着“晚上好女士们”，几个女人咯咯笑起来。他大部分战友在过去的两天里收获的性爱比他们过去的六个月都多，巴基觉得只有他自己没尝到甜头。离他上次与人共处已经过了很长一段时间了。他身后酒吧的大门再次吱呀呀打开，巴基并没有回头，过了一会儿，一只沉重的手掌按住他右侧的肩膀。   
  
“今晚空气可真差。”男人说道，他的声音低沉，语气随意，带着英国口音。只有一个英国佬会用天气来跟人搭讪。   
  
“不算太糟，”巴基说，他对男人露出满不在乎的笑容，“至少能给人点私人空间。”   
  
男人的手掌滑过他的肩膀，拇指抚摸他的脖子，巴基轻微颤抖，“私人空间做什么用？”男人问道，他凝视着巴基，意图明显。男人转过身，巴基跟上去，目光扫向附近的小巷。“愿意跟我走走吗，大兵？”   
  
巴基笑着点头，与他对刚才的那群姑娘们动作相同，“溜达溜达也不错。”   
  
男人笑起来，他的手掌滑到巴基的后腰。即使空气污浊掩盖着街道，巴基仍然对男人的大胆感到钦佩，心里还小有些激动。即使只是随便说说，在家的时候也要小心注意自己站在哪条街道上。巴基发现自己正被领向小巷的方向，对方手上施力，一点也不含蓄，巴基倒是用不着别人怂恿。   
  
“你怎么称呼？”巴基小声问道，男人把他压到一面烧黑的砖墙上。   
  
对方挑起眉毛，“我觉得咱们还是不知道名字比较安全，你不觉得吗？”   
  
巴基并不在乎，他伸手扯开男人的裤子，“那么你不介意我管你叫史蒂夫喽。”   
  
“那不是我的名字。”   
  
“那有什么关系。”巴基微笑着把手伸进男人的衣服里。   
  
  
  
巴基睡得断断续续，他被房间另一头史蒂夫下床的声音弄醒了。史蒂夫打开门，模糊不清地和门口的什么人对话，声音太低，巴基听不清他们在说什么。   
  
史蒂夫轻轻关上门，巴基从眼缝里偷偷看，史蒂夫试图不发声音地穿好衣服。他的动作一直笨拙不协调，但过去是因为他的脊柱侧弯给他带来太多痛苦，有时候他甚至疼得动不了。现在的史蒂夫更像那个十四五岁时候的他，正经历他最后的青春期，仍然妄想着再长高几英寸。为什么现在的史蒂夫会让巴基回想起十年前简直是个谜，当然除了那几英寸以外，现在他再也不需要那几英寸了。过去的史蒂夫除了皮包骨的手肘和膝盖，青紫的眼圈和淌血的鼻子以外，别无其他。   
  
史蒂夫踩进他的内裤中，巴基看着他把裤子提过屁股，史蒂夫的屁股倒是没比原先变大多少，这几乎让巴基觉得好笑。但是现在他的屁股看起来更像是美术馆里的展品，过去那个瘦削的部位已经变得肌肉饱满线条优美。   
  
当他们还只有十四岁的时候，史蒂夫的母亲出门拜访一位住在宾夕法尼亚的表亲，一去就是一礼拜。巴基住到史蒂夫家来陪他。罗杰斯女士对他们足够信任，认为两个孩子不会烧掉整个房子，但巴基私底下认为罗杰斯女士对此过于乐观了，他并没有和史蒂夫以外的任何人分享过这个想法。那是个炎热的夏季，热浪滚滚，傍晚的时候，他们把史蒂夫的床垫拽到窗外的消防逃生梯台子上，在高温和噪声中辗转反侧睡不着。两个孩子全身赤裸，那没什么特别的，尤其是考虑到当时的气温。巴基侧着身，史蒂夫则趴在床垫上，只把脸扭过来朝着巴基。   
  
他不记得那时他们都谈论些什么话题，也许他们在聊姑娘，因为他知道那个夏天史蒂夫第一次开始注意到身边的女孩子们。他们当时已经踢开了被单，巴基没办法停止去看史蒂夫惨白的小屁股。他看到史蒂夫后腰上暗金色的汗毛，沿着他的尾椎一路向下，巴基想都没想便伸出手指沿着它划过史蒂夫的身体。史蒂夫颤了一下，发出细小的呻吟声以示抗议，但是他太困了，顾不上拍开巴基的手。巴基第二次这么做的时候史蒂夫只是咯咯笑。   
  
“很痒哎，你这个混蛋。”他咕哝道，史蒂夫仍旧闭着眼睛，贴在枕头上的脸颊带着笑容。   
  
巴基抽回手，避免养成习惯，他伸手轻轻握住自己的下身，“真是热。”他说道，然后翻身平躺，“太他妈热了。”   
  
史蒂夫睁开一只眼，向下扫了扫，又看向巴基的脸，“你继续，我不介意。”   
  
“你不介意？”巴基低声问道，但他的手已经开始动作，滑动手掌让皮肤包裹他的阴茎顶端。他舔了舔嘴唇，“你呃……你想一起吗？”   
  
“哦，我不——”史蒂夫截断了自己的话，他把脸埋进枕头，“还是不了。”他说道，声音埋在枕头里模糊不清。   
  
巴基笑起来，另一只手推了推史蒂夫，“你不什么？从来不做？”史蒂夫发出郁闷的声音，巴基没办法阻止自己笑出声，“哈哈，我想也是，来吧，这不会让你变瞎的——”   
  
“我知道，老天。”史蒂夫嘀咕着，他有点生气，还有点恐慌，“我妈可是个护士，你不记得了吗？”   
  
“你问你妈这事情？”巴基小声问道，眼睛睁大，充满崇拜。   
  
“哦闭嘴。”史蒂夫念道，过了几秒钟，他翻过身，也伸手到下身去碰自己，他显得小心翼翼。“实在是太热了，反正睡不着。”   
  
“你不怕咱们被人看见？”   
  
史蒂夫抽了抽鼻子，笑道：“大家肯定都不是忙着胡搞，就是试图睡觉。”   
  
巴基也笑了，因为那是事实。当史蒂夫不再专注于谈话，他把史蒂夫好好打量了一番。史蒂夫的阴茎比他小，像个空气球，至少是在他刚刚硬起来之前。巴基再次舔了舔嘴唇，他从来没见过史蒂夫像这样的时候，他们赤裸相见的时候，史蒂夫从来都是软的，巴基想开个玩笑，嘲笑史蒂夫的小家伙看起来像吹气球，但是他觉得史蒂夫可能不会觉得好笑，所以便住嘴了。他看着史蒂夫的小弟弟在他细长的手指中逐渐胀起来，几乎变得和巴基尺寸相当，那可真是一番风景。   
  
“你一般……呃，一般想些什么？”史蒂夫轻声问，他开始轻柔地撸动手掌，就像巴基刚刚做的一样。   
  
“姑娘们。”巴基回答，也许他回答得太快了点，史蒂夫皱起眉头。   
  
“是呀，但是想姑娘的什么？”他扭头看着巴基的脸，牙齿咬着自己的下嘴唇。   
  
巴基呻吟着耸了耸一边的肩膀，“我怎么知道，胸部？想着她们高潮什么样。”   
  
“上帝。”史蒂夫呜咽道，他打着颤攒起身子，脑袋和膝盖顶向巴基。   
  
“哈，好家伙。”巴基轻声说，他的声音游离。   
  
史蒂夫像摇过的汽水瓶子一样射出来，几乎没什么预兆，他只是柔软略带惊讶地噢了一声。史蒂夫闭着眼睛呆了一段，安静了几分钟，巴基则仍在缓慢地套弄自己，支撑在高潮边缘，当史蒂夫再次睁眼看巴基的时候，他看起来呆呆的，带着羞赧，朝巴基不好意思地笑了笑。   
  
“我猜确实两个人一起更快活。”他悄声说。史蒂夫舌头顶着下嘴唇，“你怎么样，呃——”   
  
巴基摇头，“没，还没——，还差点。”   
  
“用我帮忙吗？”   
  
这个问题真是太难回答了，但是在他想到适合的答案之前，巴基大声呻吟，全身颤抖，射在自己的肚子上。他们俩把两人之间的床单弄得一团糟，史蒂夫皱着眉头摸了摸，蹭了蹭自己的手指，“明天早上我最好把它洗干净。”   
  
巴基点头，仍然有些颤抖，“嗯，明天早上。”   
  
“巴基？巴基，你醒了吗？”   
  
他在内心里小小地叹了口气，时间是1943年，他正躺在伦敦某个公棚内破旧的小床上。但这至少好过战壕。史蒂夫伏在他身上，他高大的身体挡住了所有光线，但是他并没有试图摇醒他，所以巴基并没有出声告诉他自己已经醒了。   
  
“啊，见鬼，晚点再说吧。”史蒂夫小声念叨，“我得去敬礼卖笑了。”史蒂夫起身，巴基正要在床上翻身，史蒂夫轻柔地用手指拂开贴在巴基前额的头发。   
  
当杜根终于在一小时后把他叫醒的时候，巴基双眼充血，眼神忧郁，因为昨晚的活动全身酸痛。   
  
“站起来，小子。”杜根严厉地说道，他拽掉巴基的被子，拉开薄窗帘，“上帝，你臭得简直像个法国妓院。”   
  
“是中士，你才小子，混蛋。”巴基小声说着，爬下床，走到水管旁，他呻吟着用冷水拍了拍脸。巴基过去一直能够避免宿醉，在家的时候，史蒂夫总是对此表示厌恶。因为神奇的遗传基因，没准是爱尔兰血统总在他喝酒的时候照顾他，让他在醉酒的第二天滚下床的时候能够立刻轻松站稳脚。也许他是老了，二十五岁就未老先衰，也没准他在奥地利那个悲惨的实验室里丢掉了他的护身符，总之此时此刻，他觉得自己的脑袋快要疼炸了。   
  
他伸手去水管边的架子上够毛巾，但是他动作太大，脚下不稳，滑向一边，倒在史蒂夫整齐的床边上。   
  
“哇，放松点，孩子。”杜根温和地说道，他走上去，从身后把两手插在巴基的腋下，把他拉起来，扶回他自己的床上。巴基坐在床边，床单被子卷成团，杜根用手揉着巴基的后背，“放松点，想吐吗？”   
  
巴基摇头，但没过一会儿，他的胃部就急着证明他判断错误。巴基飞快地又点了一下头，杜根抓过水管旁的搪瓷盆，把里面的东西一股脑倒出窗子，将将在巴基呕吐之前把它递到巴基眼前。   
  
“如果你对你自己有你对你家队长一半好——”杜根唠叨着，但是巴基从盆边瞪了他一眼，眼里带着水汽，所以杜根没有说下去。巴基又吐了一会儿，杜根从头到尾揉着他的后背，轻声在他耳边唠叨，就像小时候巴基生病时他母亲的样子。事实上巴基一辈子没病过几次，生病是史蒂夫的事情，或者说是史蒂夫过去的事情。   
  
“你应该看看那小子过去在家的时候。”巴基说，他停下来吐了口吐沫，“皮包着骨头，全靠骨气活着。”他抬起头，不再看着盆边。史蒂夫的床铺整齐得像个捆好的背包，军营做到了巴基和两位爱尔兰母亲都没能做到的事情，即使没有太大改善，军旅生活也好歹让史蒂夫锻炼出那么一点条理和服从。巴基想念脏乱的床铺，想念到不正常的程度。   
  
杜根伸手拂开巴基汗湿的头发，“你吐完没有？现在感觉能把你的胃好好装肚子里了吗？”   
  
巴基虚弱地点点头，杜根从他怀里把盆接过来，“平躺一分钟，”他说道，轻轻推着巴基的肩膀，“我会把这些洗干净，然后给你打扮打扮，如果必要的话也可以直接把你扔进泰晤士河里。”   
  
“反了你了。”巴基嘀咕道，他把脸颊埋到枕头里，他逐渐清醒过来，闻到自己头发上的烟味，他简直臭气熏天，醉酒性爱和呕吐的味道混在一起。现在史蒂夫没在旁边目睹一切让他觉得比什么都开心。杜根在这已经够糟糕的了，当他回到巴基身边的时候，巴基试着告诉杜根说他很感激对方的帮助，但是如果杜根敢和别人透露一句，巴基一定弄死他。   
  
“你先得能抓到我，巴基。”杜根一边说一边微笑，他从枕头上托起巴基的脑袋，把一杯水推到他脸前，“来吧，喝两口水，把你嘴里的怪味道冲干净。”   
  
巴基并不傻，即使现在他感觉自己像被扔进垃圾堆一样懵，他仍然能感觉到杜根不仅仅在谈他嘴里的味道。他含了一大口水，漱口完毕后听从杜根的指示把水吐在刚刚的盆里，他又漱了两次口，然后咽了两口水，吞咽让他感到牙痛头痛，但那与酒精在他身体里起的效果不同，冷水让他更清醒。   
  
“好啦，小伙子，现在我们得把你塞进那套漂亮的制服里，然后接下去的几个小时你会忘了这一团糟，好不？”   
  
“好。”巴基晕乎乎地点着头，他勉强从床上爬起来，杜根扶着他来到洗手间。   
  
长时间的热水浴，一顿早餐，外加在伦敦公车上小睡片刻之后，巴基感觉自己又像个活人了。弗斯沃斯和杜根把巴基拉到特拉法加广场和白金汉宫，巴基问杜根敢不敢在女王面前脱裤子露屁股。有那么一两次，巴基发现二人从旁偷偷看他，他们的眼神充满忧虑，巴基觉得他们会操心过头得疝气。每次他发现二人过分关注他的时候，他便找一些其他的东西引开他们的注意力，或者用他的魅力去吸引一群漂亮姑娘。勾搭姑娘们变得没有以前那么得心应手，但是他已经操练过无数次，至少可以装到游刃有余。   
  
下午的时候巴基被送回他自己的屋子，弗斯沃斯说他脸色看起来不太好，杜根则向他保证会来叫他吃晚饭，就在巴基对二人甩门之前，他们听到走廊尽头传来熟悉的喊声，杜根的眼睛扫向巴基，但立刻又转回去，和弗斯沃斯一起向队长打招呼，他们满脸堆笑，用一大堆关于他们何时再出征的问题砸向队长，他们想要表现出自己并未被那帮纳粹打垮，不是吗？   
  
史蒂夫向二人保证，一旦他从菲利普斯那里套到任何信息，立刻会告诉大家，随后史蒂夫把二人打发走，跟着巴基进了屋，在他们身后关上门。   
  
“我还没谢谢你的关照呢，队长。”巴基说着脱掉了自己的外套，现在他再次感到疲劳虚弱，他的汗水透过了衬衫，“像你这样的大明星没必要来和我挤一间房子，大兵们会觉得我在高攀的。”   
  
“我还以为即使所有人都对我区别对待，你也不会，巴基。”   
  
巴基重重叹了口气，他浑身都痛，即使他的头疼已经被咖啡和微弱的英国阳光治愈了，但他的头脑仍然晕眩沉重。而且经过一天步行，不断地坐下又起身，他现在切实感觉到前一晚的后遗症。他只希望自己再记起点什么，他只能回想起一间肮脏的小公寓，一杯接一杯的威士忌，而且他还知道，即使只是根据他身体里的痛感，昨晚他一定给人操过。史蒂夫要是知道了真相一定会觉得恶心。他皱着眉头弯腰脱掉鞋子，解开他的领带，向后砸在自己的床上。“可是，你确实与众不同，队长。”   
  
史蒂夫呻吟了一声，一半气愤，一半绝望，“别他妈再那么叫我了！”   
  
“好的，史蒂夫，好的，”巴基小声说道，他弯曲手臂，遮住眼睛，挡住光亮，“小点声，行吧？我脑袋里可正在放摇滚乐呢。”   
  
“你昨天晚上去哪了？”史蒂夫问道，他的语气紧绷又刻薄。巴基偷偷看了一眼，史蒂夫正坐在他一尘不染的床边，宽肩膀向前倾着，宽阔的胸膛被绿色上衣遮盖，不知是谁替他选的衣服。他看起来像个梦，却不是巴基的梦。“巴基？”   
  
“遇到一个朋友。”巴基再次挡住眼睛，“忘记了时间。”   
  
“你也把法律纪律忘一边了吗，巴基？”   
  
巴基哼了一声，“鬼知道你什么意思，伙计，但这你可没资格教训我。”   
  
房间中沉默了一会儿，之后史蒂夫站起来用力地踹了一脚巴基的床腿，巴基几乎吓得灵魂出窍，他的床铺撞在墙上，激烈地摇晃了半天。他赶忙坐起来，瞪大眼睛，心脏快要从嗓子里跳出来，他下意识地举起双手保护自己。史蒂夫和巴基相互瞪视了有一阵，巴基呼吸沉重，试着保持冷静，史蒂夫意识到自己做了什么，看起来无比惊恐。   
  
“巴基，我——”他伸出手，声音逐渐沉寂下去，巴基一脸愤怒地向远处挪了挪。“对不起我——”    
  
“算了吧，”巴基说道，他靠回金属床头上，“你那身肉终于配得上你的脾气了不是么？”   
  
“巴基，我不是想——”史蒂夫看起来完全是一副可怜相，他坐到巴基床边的沙发椅上，手放在床垫边缘，“我很抱歉——我知道你经历过可怕的事情，我——”   
  
“不用说了，”巴基打断了史蒂夫，他尽可能地保持语气中立随意，“你了解我的，我恢复得很快。”   
  
“巴基——”   
  
“史蒂夫。”   
  
史蒂夫瞪着他，“那昨晚呢？你觉得我是傻瓜吗？我看到你和什么人走的。”   
  
巴基心里有什么拧成了一团，他的手指想要掐一根香烟。“那么你看到的肯定是我一个人离开的。”巴基解开左手袖口的扣子，抓了抓自己的手腕，“你有烟吗？”史蒂夫只是看着他，脸上没有表情，巴基笑了一下，“我猜也没有。”   
  
“如果——”史蒂夫犹豫着，他深深吸了口气，从巴基脸上别开视线，“如果你想找个理由回布鲁克林，你用不着那么干。你本来也应该因为受伤被送回去的，现在你还在这都是我的错。”   
  
巴基感觉史蒂夫的话像锥子扎进他心里，特别是史蒂夫抬头看他的时候，他的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，终于恢复了和他的脸蛋大小正确的比例。巴基觉得有什么事情大错特错，他突然觉得口干舌燥，用舌头舔了舔上嘴唇，“借口？”   
  
“开除军籍。”史蒂夫说道，他的脸颊泛红，但并未移开视线。   
  
“你完全想错了，罗杰斯。”巴基扭过身，背对着史蒂夫滑倒在床上，他拍了拍自己脑袋下面扁平的枕头，“现在我脑袋里面一团木头渣滓，还想抽烟想得要命，所以你干嘛不让嘴巴消停一会儿，等我睡一觉醒来再说，行么？”   
  
史蒂夫什么都没说，但是巴基听见地板的响声，史蒂夫站起身走到门边，巴基感到大门被狠狠地撞上了，门框直打颤。巴基闭上眼试图睡一会儿，但直到杜根一个小时后来叫他，他都没睡着。  
  
  
  
第一声空袭警报令巴基僵在椅子上。那时晚餐已经结束，他们正在放松玩牌，巴基刚刚赢了一包香烟。   
  
“啊，见鬼。”等到警笛声停止，杜根小声骂道。他把扑克扔到桌面上，看样子也不是一手好牌，“是时候把我们打包收押了。”他一边说一边用头指向门口。   
  
巴基随着他的目光望过去，ARP（Air Raid Precautions）队员正在把所有人从凳子上轰起来。那两个人一男一女，女的矮小敦实，语气严厉，巴基的视线在男人身上停留了片刻，他中等身材，看起来没什么精神，巴基想着他是由于什么原因没被送上前线。也许他年龄不够，又也许他和史蒂夫一样病症缠身。随后他的目光被走廊里熟悉的金发吸引过去，巴基伸长脖子，看见史蒂夫正愤怒地站在门边与卡特争论着。   
  
弗斯沃斯也跟着他的目光看过去，然后大笑出声，“哦上帝，快看我们亲爱的队长这么快就在打情骂俏了。”   
  
巴基离得太远，他无法听清二人为何争吵，但是二人的声音却足以传到嘈杂的房间内，他们的声音听起来都显得比平时尖锐刺耳。卡特的工作为她量身定做，她对着史蒂夫发号施令。巴基不知道如何是好，他不确定自己是想要偷听，还是想在他们大打出手之前钻到两人中间去调停，他意识到自己在做什么之前，巴基已经离开了座位。伙伴们的声音随即响起来，他们纷纷惊悚地抽气，因为巴基甩下了一把满堂红（当然那是出老千拿到的），巴基忽略了他们，走到了门口。   
  
“……不是你应该做的。”   
  
“恕我直言，卡特特工，这当然是我该做的。”   
  
佩吉面无表情，那看起来有点骇人，巴基觉得他确实应该在罗杰斯被撕成两半之前去帮帮他，当然了史蒂夫也是活该。   
  
“来来，”巴基轻巧地说道，“没必要打架嘛。”他从卡特那里获得了一个犀利的眼神，巴基笑着补充道，“长官。”   
  
“也许你能让你的朋友长点心眼，巴恩斯中士。”她对巴基说话时仍然瞪着史蒂夫，“上帝知道他从不听从上级安排。”   
  
“可不是嘛，我很惊讶‘不听指挥综合症’这条没写在他的病历上。”   
  
“哦拜托！”史蒂夫吼道，他用遭到背叛的眼神瞪了巴基一眼。   
  
“相信我，他确实病得不轻。”   
  
巴基笑道，“所以说，这回他又要干什么？”   
  
“看起来他比我想象中还要更有创造力，他简直像是个蠢主意的无底洞。”   
  
“佩吉，你知道我不能坐视——”   
  
巴基呻吟起来，两个人都看向巴基，“这回又怎么了，罗杰斯？猫咪又卡在树上了？”   
  
史蒂夫瞪着他，看起来疲惫又担心，“巴克，你听到空袭警报了，那说明——”   
  
“那说明所有人应该立即躲到地下去，”卡特僵硬地说道，“现在就去。”   
  
“佩吉——卡特特工，如果我——”   
  
“即使是你也挡不住德军导弹，罗杰斯。”   
  
史蒂夫失望地叹了口气，巴基对这再清楚不过了。那听起来像是说明他已经投降了，实际上他正在思考其他的进攻方案，“是谁说过‘我应该更有作为’的？”史蒂夫说道，声音低沉冷静，巴基听得出其中掩藏的愤怒。   
  
也许卡特也察觉到了，因为她的表情和语气都稍稍缓和了一点，她摇着头，“这个城市已经面对德军炮火数月了，史蒂夫。”她叫他史蒂夫。“他们有他们的角色，人们知道该怎么做，你去了只是碍事。”   
  
她再次看向巴基，“你会看着他和其他人一起去避难所对吧，巴恩斯？拜托了。”   
  
“明白了，长官。”巴基轻快地向她敬礼致意，但内心里他却感到气愤，就好像卡特在暗示他不会把史蒂夫的安全放在首位一样。   
  
卡特向二人点头，转身离开了，她的脚步声和她的口音一样清晰明了。   
  
“我不会去避难所的。”史蒂夫咬着牙说道。   
  
“当然不去，伙计。”巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“我们得出去做点好事。”   
  
巴基已经数不清有多少次史蒂夫用怀疑的眼神看他，所以他像往常一样应对，在脸上贴好灿烂的笑容，冲史蒂夫眨眨眼，在家的时候那眼神能让十步以内的女孩立刻对他投怀送抱，“快，”他说着，胳膊环过史蒂夫的脖子，虽然史蒂夫搂起来必须伸长胳膊，他太高了，但那外表看起来不错，中士和他的队长好友，这能让士兵们感觉史蒂夫是他们其中一员。   
  
他们混入吵闹的休假士兵中间，跟着ARP队员前往避难所的方向，“我是认真的，巴基。”史蒂夫在他们快要到达的时候咬牙说道，“我不去——”   
  
“罗杰斯你能不能闭嘴一次。”他假笑着，小声说，“我们一分钟后马上就甩掉大部队。”他笑着，“除非你想去壁橱里先跟那个卡特特工鬼混七分钟。”史蒂夫抿着嘴没回答。   
  
当ARP队员开始把人群赶进避难所的时候，巴基拉住史蒂夫的胳膊往队伍外面走。   
  
“你不能跟我去。”史蒂夫说着，看上去很焦虑，“巴基，你不能去，我才把你找回来——”   
  
巴基哼了一声，“我不能去才见鬼。”他捶了史蒂夫肩膀一拳，力气大得没必要，但史蒂夫不出意外的没做反应，“你需要有人照顾你可爱的小屁股，没准有人想对着它做打靶练习。”   
  
“别跟我说我需要第三者来看着我的贞操。”史蒂夫骂道，对巴基翻了个白眼。   
  
“我的跳舞卡上已经满满当当插不进去你了。”   
  
史蒂夫用奇怪的眼神看他，“是呀，我早知道了。”他的话让巴基一阵惊慌，巴基突然意识到他们还没有机会继续二人之前的谈话，但是史蒂夫也迅速看向别处。危机消失了。   
  
“所以说，我们出去以后具体要做些什么？接住那些鬼玩意然后把它们投回去？”   
  
“如果你觉得那样能成功的话。”史蒂夫气呼呼地走上安静的街道。“我们去下一个街区的ARP办公室，看看能帮上什么忙。”   
  
巴基跟了上去，即使是他也得承认，跟着这个大个头的史蒂夫比跟着他过去那个小版本容易多了，过去史蒂夫的步子小而奇怪，而且因为脊柱弯曲的关系不太均衡。“我不想这么说，但是伙计，我觉得这次没准卡特说得是对的。”   
  
史蒂夫迅速转过身对着他，巴基向后躲，摊手微笑，“你不准备揍我对吧，我听说现在你拳头比以前硬多了。”   
  
“我没有——我不想揍你，笨蛋。”史蒂夫尴尬地拽了拽他的制服前襟，然后把手揣进口袋里，“我知道她说得对，她总是对的，但我得知道自己至少尝试过。”   
  
巴基发出呻吟声，有些时候这家伙简直令人不敢相信，“如果你问我的话，我觉得你不能再把自己想成那个没什么可输的混球了，你现在可是个领导。”   
  
“是呀，就好像你是第一个跟我说这话的人一样。”   
  
“伙计，我已经试图跟你讲这个道理讲了好几年了，”巴基用痛心疾首的语气说道，“现在一个漂亮姑娘向你扇扇眼睫毛，一下你就都听进去了。”   
  
史蒂夫哈了一声，“别管你对佩吉有什么意见，你最好赶快改，别等我真给你一拳。”   
  
“你确定这是个好主意吗？她可不是那种娇小姐。”巴基嘲笑道，“你为她出头她可不会太感激。”   
  
“没准这根本和她无关。”史蒂夫冰冷地说，“你有没有想过也许我想揍你只因为你和你那张烂嘴巴。”   
  
巴基强迫自己笑出声，“别管你想对我的嘴巴做什么，罗杰斯，你可不会揍它。”   
  
“停止吧。”   
  
史蒂夫的声音颤抖，他看向巴基的眼神让巴基知道他已经气疯了，但是他们现在到了志愿者中心附近，史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，最终也没说出他本打算说的话。巴基从来都喜欢调笑，即使是跟史蒂夫也是如此，或者说特别是对史蒂夫，这从没让事情变得一发不可收拾过，但那也许是因为史蒂夫从来没有当真过，直到现在。   
  
他对着史蒂夫挑起眉毛，头指向大门，“我们进去不进去？”   
  
办公室里有三个人，一个老头和两个中年妇女，他们正端着茶杯安静地交谈。当史蒂夫走进去的时候，他们惊讶地抬起头。起先巴基觉得事情会像卡特预测的那样，他们会嫌二人碍事而把他们拒之门外，但是史蒂夫也能变得很有说服力，最后志愿者们妥协了，只因为他们本周刚刚失去了两个成员，一个死于轰炸，另一个死于心脏病。   
  
“先到避难所里来，”老头对他们说道，他的名字叫哈罗德，“你们可以先来帮帮这些伤员，等到警报解除，我们就出去搜救幸存者。”   
  
其中一个女人，麦吉，她对巴基一见钟情，艾琳告诉巴基那是因为他长得很像麦吉的丈夫。她丈夫也是爱尔兰血统，外表英俊。麦吉挤了挤巴基的手臂，“在美国什么都大上一圈是不是？你们会带来很大帮助的。”她给他的眼神带着一点狂野，巴基想笑，却被史蒂夫的声音打断了。   
  
“我们已经逃过一个避难所了，”他不耐烦地说道，“我不是来这里坐地下室的，我想帮忙，起到点作用。”   
  
麦吉和艾琳交换了一个严肃的眼神，哈罗德清了清嗓子，一只手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上。   
  
“孩子，连我们都不会在他们投炸弹的时候出去，那又有什么用呢？如果我们先把自己弄死了，还怎么帮助别人？”   
  
“但是——”   
  
“史蒂夫，”巴基轻声说，“他们是对的，我们应该呆在地下。”   
  
史蒂夫摇头，看起来很绝望，他的呼吸加速，宽阔的胸膛一起一伏，巴基胸中突然涌起一股怜悯，在他开口之前，史蒂夫站起来冲出了门。麦吉和艾琳同时想要叫住他，但是他已经离开了。巴基慌张地回头扫了众人一眼，追了出去。史蒂夫已经沿着街大步走远了。但至少他走向了前一个避难所的方向，巴基想着没准——   
  
他的思考被远处爆炸带来的震颤打断了，巴基僵在原地，“史蒂夫。”他说道，但是他的声音比他想要的要小得多，听起来跟耳语无异，他的声音被轰隆隆的飞机引擎盖了过去。巴基抬起脚，晃晃悠悠地向前，他感觉如同醉酒一般，至少是宿醉，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，好像无线电忙音。周围有叫喊声，他傻乎乎地意识到自己得回到友军身边。他撞到了什么坚硬的东西，膝盖颤动，他环视四周，才意识到自己摔在了地上，双手和膝盖着地。   
  
“巴克，上帝，你还好吗？巴基，你能听见我说话吗？“强壮的双手抓住他，把他拉起来，巴基试图让自己的鞋底着地，但是他感觉自己落脚的角度不对，脚掌歪向一边。“拜托，巴克，抓住我的脖子，好样的——”   
  
“杜根？”巴基叫道，因为他想不到还有谁能那样把他从地上拽起来。他不记得被击中，除了膝盖之外哪里都不疼，所以他肯定只是绊倒了。爆炸声此起彼伏，由远及近，爆裂的声响让他叫喊并捂住自己的耳朵，“炮台在哪里？”巴基喊道。   
  
“什么在哪里？巴基——你是不是撞到头？快，我们得躲起来。”   
  
巴基在拽住他的强壮手臂中挣扎，但是跟从那双手臂更容易，“杜——”   
  
“不对！再猜。”那声音说道，他听起来有些恼火，巴基知道那语气。   
  
“史蒂夫。”巴基抓住他说道，“史蒂夫，你不该在这的，小家伙——”   
  
史蒂夫呻吟了一声，中途变换了方向，把他带到一扇打开的门口，巴基的后背猛地撞到门上，撞得他不能呼吸，所以他根本没机会叫喊。当他回过神来，已经躺在地上了，身上压着巨大的重量，他试图保持冷静。   
  
“史蒂夫——”他抽气道。   
  
身上的重量消失了，他立即放松地吸了口气。“巴克？”史蒂夫从他身上滚到一旁，然后伸手碰他的头，他的脖子，检查他的手臂。   
  
“我没事，史蒂夫，起开。”巴基说道，他翻过身，手和膝盖撑在地板上，“发生了什么事？”   
  
“导弹，我想导弹击中了附近。”史蒂夫满身烟灰，他的脸冷峻又悲伤，“我们不该出来的，我——”   
  
“省省吧，我们先得回到避难所。”   
  
史蒂夫摇头，“太远了，”他看向四周，表情扭曲但坚定。“来。”他抓住巴基的上肢，把他拽过街道。那里有通向地下的楼梯，史蒂夫用肩膀撞开了楼梯地下的大门，轻松得好像餐刀戳进黄油。他犹豫着看了一眼天空，然后把巴基推了进去，史蒂夫在二人身后关闭了大门。   
  
巴基眯起眼睛扫视黑暗的走廊，“这是个公寓。”巴基说   
  
“这是个地下室。”史蒂夫纠正道。他走进隔壁的房间，起居室和厨房相连，他把沙发和餐桌翻到，把巴基拽进那个临时搭起的掩体。外面导弹呼啸着从天而降，更多的飞机在上空盘踞，令人心颤的撞击和爆炸震动着城市。   
  
“这样好像回到了小时候，不是吗，罗杰斯？”巴基轻轻说道。惊天动地的爆炸声再次响起，但是并不是他们经历的最近的爆炸。房顶上掉下一些石灰。巴基摇着头，甩掉落进眼里的灰尘。这一点也不像孩童时代，并不是真像，但是原先的史蒂夫会明白他的意思。以前巴基会在父母吵架的时候跑到史蒂夫那里，史蒂夫会拉上窗帘，然后和巴基一起钻到自己的床底下，他们会一起蜷在黑暗中。   
  
“而且我们仍然没办法教训你父母不让他们吵架。”史蒂夫说道。   
  
巴基笑了笑，但他很快阻止了自己，他被自己的笑声吓到了，那一点也不像正常的笑声，听起来破碎，完全不对劲。也许是因为他忘记了如何假装像常人一样笑，又或许因为他在哭。他完全没有意识到哭泣，直到感觉到咽喉哽咽。公寓里一片漆黑，甚至比他们小时候的小堡垒还要暗，巴基什么也看不见，所以他没办法察觉到泪水模糊了双眼。   
  
史蒂夫挪到了他身边，“我可不可以——”史蒂夫的手掌碰到他的肩膀时，巴基畏缩了一下，因为碰触好像不知从何而来。史蒂夫立刻抽回手，但是巴基马上又抓住他，把他的手掌按回自己的肩膀上。他感到史蒂夫的手指掐进他的身体里，拇指接近他的锁骨。   
  
他的胸口因为吸气而扩张，黑暗中，在爆炸声和恐惧的包围下，巴基只能看到战壕里的黑色泥浆，天空中惊雷乍响，炮火照亮黑夜。他认识的坎普•麦考伊的残肢躺在眼前。然后巴基回到了九头蛇的监狱。他和其他九个人一起坐在地上。   
  
“你，那个红头发的，跟我们走。”那个科学家指向哈罗林，守卫向他逼近，巴基站起来，挡在男孩和守卫之间。   
  
“别。你们抓我吧。”   
  
“中士——”二等兵哈罗林抬头看向他，睁大眼睛，“不要。”   
  
那个科学家打量着巴基，“我想找个年轻一点的，可塑性强的，他正合适。”   
  
巴基冷哼一声，让他的自信自然流露出来，“要我说的话，那小子太年轻了，让我来吧，起码我不用尿布了。而且我不会像他一样，风一吹就倒，我比他强壮，我能执行命令。”   
  
“你叫什么名字？”   
  
“詹姆斯•巴恩斯中士。32557038。”   
  
男人冷笑道，“也好，就是他了。”   
  
守卫抽出武器，向他逼近，巴基瞪着他们。   
  
“巴基！巴基。”   
  
巴基睁开双眼，用力吸气，史蒂夫蹲在他身前，双手捧着巴基的脸颊。“史蒂夫，”他小声说道，“我在这，对不起，对不起我——”   
  
“别，别，不要说——”   
  
史蒂夫倾身上前，手臂环过巴基，用力拥抱他。那感觉不太对，错得令他心痛。巴基不配被拥抱，他也不想被这个男人拥抱，他像史蒂夫，又不是史蒂夫。他试图推开他，但是史蒂夫抱怨了一声，手臂收得更紧。   
  
“求你，”他咬牙说道，“巴基，求你别再推我了。”   
  
“我很好，史蒂夫。”他坚持道，但是他的声音听起来像破碎的玻璃或者得了肺炎。他再次挣扎，徒劳地推着史蒂夫的手臂，现在那对手臂比他自己的强壮太多，“我不需要，还轮不到你来照顾我。”   
  
“去你妈的，巴克。”史蒂夫恼怒地说道，他在颤抖，巴基意识到得太迟了，不只有他一个人在颤抖，史蒂夫也一样，就好像以前冬天环抱纽约时那样打着颤，那时候他们必须抱在一起，躲在他们所有的毯子下面，才能保持一点温度。“你觉得——你觉得只有你他妈的失去了一切吗？”   
  
巴基僵住了。史蒂夫把他抱得太紧，他无法呼吸，但是在黑暗里，他几乎可以假装回到过去。他们几乎可以假装二人正躲在史蒂夫的床底下，史蒂夫的细胳膊紧紧环着他，没准他耳畔破碎的呼吸声是因为史蒂夫的哮喘病，地板上的灰尘总是引他发病。没准外面的嘈杂声响只不过是他们小区日常夜晚的声音，与往常无异。没准他身前的躯体仍然像之前一样瘦削，只是一堆颤抖的皮包骨头，呼吸不畅，心率不齐。   
  
“我们到底在做什么呀，史蒂夫。”他轻声耳语。   
  
史蒂夫终于放松了一点，但他并没有放开巴基，他紧紧抓着巴基的手腕，“我不能，我不能再这样了，巴克。”史蒂夫说道，“我不想让任何人受伤，完全不想，尤其是在我能——在我能帮助别人，阻止事情发生的情况下。”   
  
“所以都是因为我？”他问道，惊异让他在黑暗中睁大眼睛，“史蒂夫，你没办法阻止事情发生——”   
  
“我可以的！”史蒂夫对他吼道，巴基再次畏缩，史蒂夫摩挲着巴基的手臂安抚他，当他再次开口的时候，他的语气有所缓和，但是怨恨和自我厌恶仍然激荡在表面之下，“我可以，巴基，我当时——我当时在做那个愚蠢的巡回演出，浪费了好几个月。我本应该更坚持上战场，那时候我该在你身边——”   
  
巴基挣脱了史蒂夫，双手抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，“闭嘴，史蒂夫，你他妈给我闭嘴。如果没有你，我现在不是已经死在那鬼地方，就是比死了还要惨。现在我还活着，都是因为你。”   
  
“巴基——”   
  
史蒂夫的声音软又轻，巴基无法控制笑容，他听起来年轻又害怕，巴基想要说点什么逗他笑，史蒂夫却向他倾身，巴基能感到史蒂夫的呼吸吹在他的脸颊上，史蒂夫的手掌碰到他的膝盖，他的胸前，他摊开的手掌按在巴基心口上。   
  
“史蒂夫——”   
  
“不止你一个。”史蒂夫对他耳语道，然后他靠近他，轻轻吻了巴基的嘴角。   
  
巴基本应躲开，本应拒绝，但是他不再有那么强壮，或者他从来都不足够坚强，“可是——”   
  
“我想要，”史蒂夫喃喃的话语截断了巴基的话，他的手指理过巴基的头发，他的碰触小心温柔，“我想要你，求你？”   
  
巴基呻吟了一声，他抓住史蒂夫外套的前襟，“再问我一次，”他轻声道，“再求我一次。”   
  
“求你，”史蒂夫吸气，他的嘴唇离得太近，巴基可以尝到他的呼吸。“求你，巴基，求你——我太想你了，上帝，我恨透了这些，我恨透了你都没办法再正眼看我。我愿意放弃一切回到过去，我甚至不在乎会有多痛苦。”他说不下去，抓着巴基的夹克衫轻轻啜泣。“从前每时每刻都痛得要命，每时每刻。巴基，但是我愿意立刻就回到从前，只要你再看我一眼——”   
  
巴基揪住他的衣服把他拉到近前亲吻他，他们花了几秒钟去尝试，去纠正位置，最终他们的嘴唇碰到一起，就好像谜题破解一样。那亲吻十分轻柔，带着所有的不确定，但是巴基可以感到史蒂夫的心跳，快速却稳定。史蒂夫的手指再次滑过他的头发，停在他的脖子上，让他颤抖。“史蒂夫——”巴基呻吟，他放开史蒂夫的衣服，双手移到史蒂夫的腰上，他用嘴唇磨蹭着史蒂夫的嘴唇，一声哭泣从他的心中溢出来。   
  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫轻轻问道，他向后退了退，捧住巴基的脸颊，就好像捧着什么受伤的小东西，“巴基，怎么了？是我不该——”   
  
巴基永不会说永不，他从来都不是那样的人，好吧，所以他只是从来都没找到那个好时机，如果好时机真正存在的话，他从没机会对史蒂夫说，“嘿，史蒂夫，我是个基佬，我觉得这都是因为你，你愿意和我在一起试试吗？”但是他一直都在琢磨这件事。在他看着史蒂夫弯着头画画，试图活动僵硬的脖子的时候，在史蒂夫尴尬做作地与人共舞的时候，巴基总是在想，在那些好笑的时刻，当他看着史蒂夫，便能看到世界上全部的光明集于一处，没准哪一次，他便能鼓起足够的勇气，双手搭在史蒂夫消瘦的肩膀上，低头亲吻他那张烂嘴巴。   
  
不，他以为自己永远不会说永不，直到史蒂夫回到他身边，比原先重了一百磅，长高了八英寸。虽然现在史蒂夫的嘴唇仍然柔软光滑，仍然漂亮得像个姑娘的嘴唇，但是那不再是巴基想过上百次的那张聪明伶俐的小嘴巴。当下即是永不，巴基艰难地意识到，他永远错失了他的机会，他花了半辈子的时间去渴望那双细手腕，渴望每次史蒂夫拥抱他都能让他感觉到的骨瘦嶙峋的胸脯，而现在，那个他爱着的史蒂夫跟死了也没什么区别。   
  
“我想念你，”巴基颤声道，他把脸颊埋进史蒂夫的手掌，史蒂夫的手并没有变，起码没有变太多，“我想家。”   
  
史蒂夫的双手再次环过巴基，但这次他没有抱得太用力，只是坚定地把他圈在怀里，“我们回家，他们会给我们一些假期，我们可以回布鲁克林去，一起吃汉堡，一起去展望公园散步。”   
  
“不，史蒂夫。”巴基用力摇着头，脸贴在史蒂夫的脖颈上，史蒂夫闻起来都变得不一样了，但是过去的那个他确实还留有一丝痕迹。“如果——如果我回了家，我不觉得我还能让自己鼓起勇气回战场。”   
  
“那我们就不回来了——”   
  
巴基用力把史蒂夫推开，“快停下。”他可以感觉到黑暗中史蒂夫仍然近在咫尺，他庆幸自己看不到对方的面孔，“在经历了所有这些之后，你是真心跟我说这话吗？在你打着那些蠢得要命的借口，付出了那么多终于把你自己送上战场之后，你有可能开开心心地卷着铺盖打道回府吗？”史蒂夫没回答，二人之间一片寂静，巴基笑道，“我猜也是。”   
  
“巴基，我——”   
  
“没关系，”巴基轻声说道，“你知道我不会——我哪也不会去，不会离开你。”他在黑暗中向史蒂夫伸出手，幸运地找到对方的手，他用力握紧，“如果你留下，我就留下。”   
  
他们又在原地坐了一会儿，巴基不知道他们坐了多久，他们背靠着墙壁，彼此依偎，史蒂夫临时搭建的掩体时不时随着外面的爆炸摇晃，最终巴基睡着了，他的头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。   
  
史蒂夫在他身下错身惊醒了巴基，他看到灰暗的光芒，一定已经到了清晨。   
  
“对不起，”他小声说道，想要躲开史蒂夫温热的身体，“我不小心睡着了。”   
  
史蒂夫漫不经心地伸手梳理巴基的头发，从他的耳鬓直到脑后。   
  
巴基身体僵硬，移动肩膀躲开史蒂夫，他揉着因为缺乏睡眠而模糊不清的眼睛，“史蒂夫……”他轻声说道，暗自埋怨自己为什么叫了他的小名而不是罗杰斯，“我想我们不该——”   
  
“你感觉如何？”   
  
巴基移开视线，“我挺好，小家伙。”   
  
“在这等一分钟，我去找点吃的。”史蒂夫摇晃着起身，“我确定你昨天晚上因为爆炸休克，你很快就会需要食物。”   
  
史蒂夫走后，巴基站起来，伸展他酸痛的肌肉，那没起什么作用。他需要洗个热水澡，没准需要泡上一个月。但巴基知道即使那样也没办法把所有那些糟糕事都洗净。   
  
“这里有些罐头汤，”史蒂夫从厨房叫道，“但是我点不着炉子。”   
  
“我们可以吃冷的。”巴基用手指理过自己的头发，他的头发肮脏覆满灰尘，巴基皱起眉头，他的衣服也是一塌糊涂。“你觉得别人不会介意我们吃掉人家家里配额供给的食物吗？”   
  
“这里已经好几周没人住过了。”史蒂夫简单地说道。   
  
被这样一说，巴基才注意到，空气中的潮腐味并不仅仅因为这里是间地下室，即使没有从天花板落下的石灰，周围也都附着一层薄薄的灰尘。史蒂夫一直都洞察入微，现在他获得了完美的听觉和视力，他能看到太多巴基永远察觉不到的细节。   
  
他们安静地吃光了罐头，如果说这些食物不比部队派发的食物好多少，至少也不会比那更糟了。吃完之后，他们发现地下室仍然有自来水。他们用水洗手洗脸，巴基用流水漱口，洗掉嘴里的馊味。   
  
“巴基，”史蒂夫犹豫地说道，“我得——”   
  
“我知道，史蒂夫，”巴基说道，他在陌生人的毛巾上擦干了手，“我们得出去帮忙，我知道的。你觉得我不再是你当年在布鲁克林像牵条小狗一样拽着到处找事的家伙了吗？出去救人是我们该做的，让我们现在就去吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们步履蹒跚地撞出地下室，来到大街上，起先周围看起来与昨晚没什么不同，可当他们向ARP中心前进的时候，很快便失去了方向。街道只剩下了爆炸遗留的弹坑，一排房屋被夷为平地。ARP中心变成了一片瓦砾，地上翘起卷曲的铁皮，好像高级餐刀粘着刮下来的黄油片。   
  
“你觉得……”   
  
史蒂夫看到巴基脸上的表情，便没有说下去，他的嘴巴抿成一条线，“好吧，我……去看看能找到些什么。”   
  
如果有任何人对巴基这样说，巴基都会劝阻，但是史蒂夫可以比任何人更快地把这些碎砖瓦移开，毫不费力。之前有人在闲聊时提起过，现在史蒂夫可以卧推2000磅的重量，如今目睹他工作，巴基对此深信不疑。他们花了半个小时就挖到了地下避难所，避难所并不大，也不深，麦吉、艾琳和哈罗德都已经死透了。   
  
史蒂夫跪倒在地上，巴基很是心疼他，但却没办法心疼自己。巴基甚至没办法同情艾琳和哈罗德，又或者那个因为他长相酷似已故丈夫而对他喜爱有加的麦吉。不管怎么说，巴基本应感觉更糟糕，毕竟他正在目睹人们——平民——在他们的公寓，他们的家园被杀害，但不知为什么，巴基感觉这与他看着自己肩并肩的战友牺牲在海外或者任何欧洲战场上并无差别。他把手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，感到史蒂夫正在颤抖，试图压抑他内心的需求，他需要放声大哭，或者尖叫，或者跑到大街上狂吐不止。巴基已经经历过这个过程，现在回想起来，感觉好像已经是上辈子的事了。   
  
“来吧，”巴基温和地说着，把史蒂夫从地上拉起来。二人一起返回昨晚第一个避难所，他们拒绝进入的那个，一路上史蒂夫都贴在巴基身边。他并未落泪，可看脸色却好像随时可能吐出来。   
  
“我们差点就是同样的下场，巴克。”当他们走远一点之后，史蒂夫轻声说道，“如果我——见鬼，我又差点把你害死。”   
  
巴基翻了个白眼，“你差点把我害死的时候还少么，伙计。”   
  
他们花了整个上午协助救援和清理行动，即使没有史蒂夫的一身肌肉，所有人也都为他的到来欢欣鼓舞，因为史蒂夫看起来沉着镇定，他指挥大家工作，把所有人组织在一起。巴基跟在史蒂夫身边，尽可能地去帮忙，从废墟中把受困的人们救出来，或者对需要的伤员进行急救。急救是他早先跟罗杰斯夫人学到的，然后又做过医务兵普莱斯顿的学徒。当工作结束的时候，已经是正午时分了，他们被强迫着赶回营地去清理休息。   
  
当然了，史蒂夫得先确认他的士兵们全部幸存，上午的时候二人见过一些熟悉的面孔，等到他们拖着沉重的步伐赶回营地，所有人都破衣烂衫地集中到一起。   
  
“罗杰斯队长！”   
  
卡特，显而易见。巴基的肩膀僵了一下，他注意到史蒂夫也是一样，没准比他自己还恐慌。卡特的声音就是有那种力量，能够吸引别人全部的注意力，别管你愿不愿意。史蒂夫绝望地瞄了巴基一眼，但是巴基只是耸肩朝他笑笑，他把嘴角上翘，做出不具任何含义的笑容。巴基转身把史蒂夫留给卡特，他想找点什么分散精力，不想旁听史蒂夫和卡特的谈话。无论何时何地听史蒂夫和女人交谈都让巴基觉得备受煎熬，大部分情况下他都要为他的朋友感到难堪。看史蒂夫与卡特谈话，简直像是看一只特别勇敢的小耗子去挑战一只猫。   
  
“有没有人跟你讲过你命硬得像只蟑螂。”   
  
巴基听到杜根的声音，心怀感激地转过身，轻松接纳了杜根按在他肩上的手掌。“只有那些追我的姑娘。”巴基靠向战友的碰触，“我妈原先说我像猫一样有九条命。”   
  
“一想我们还要回前线，你最好祈祷你妈说的是真的。”说着杜根把巴基向旁边拽了拽，巴基趁机把他打量了一番，杜根和其他所有人一样看起来疲惫不堪，显然避难所的人也度过了艰苦无眠的漫漫长夜，随之而来的早晨也好不到哪里。不过无论如何，杜根看起来还是比他们逃离奥地利的时候强很多，杜根朝史蒂夫和卡特扫了一眼，随后犀利地看向巴基，“你们俩的问题解决了？”   
  
巴基耸了耸肩，“可以这么说吧。”   
  
“他们俩之间的事情呢？”杜根小声说道，他挑起眉毛再次看向史蒂夫。   
  
虽然觉得不该回头，但巴基还是忍不住看向史蒂夫的方向，至少卡特没在咆哮了，巴基看着她把史蒂夫拽到一边，来到走廊里，伸手把史蒂夫的脑袋按进自己的肩窝。史蒂夫的肩膀在颤抖，他犹豫了很长时间，终于抬起手臂拥抱她。巴基此时的感受并没他想象中那么糟糕，但是他还是很快挪开视线，不再瞧拥抱的二人。   
  
“你的脸色比我晕船的时候还难看。”   
  
巴基愤怒地瞪了杜根一眼，“闭嘴。”   
  
“别担心，孩子，他暂且还不会从你身边跑掉的。”   
  
“谁担心那个了？”巴基耸肩说道。   
  
“你看起来紧张得像舞会上的猫，卡特不会故意去踩你的尾巴的，她还有比惦记你男人更重要的事要做，比如说想办法打胜仗就是其中之一。”   
  
巴基心不在焉地点点头。走廊里，史蒂夫和卡特与彼此分开，再次回到了之前公事公办的态度。她拍了拍他的胸口，史蒂夫沉下肩膀，直起后背。女军官整理了一下自己的头发，转身离开了。   
  
“我喜欢她。”当史蒂夫回来的时候，巴基对他说道，虽然仍显得筋疲力竭，但现在史蒂夫看起来镇定多了，“她知道怎么对付你这个顽固不化的家伙。”   
  
“她确实挺努力，但是我觉得部队没教过她怎么对付史蒂夫•罗杰斯。”   
  
“伙计，全世界都不知道该拿你如何是好。”巴基笑了笑，这回笑容真诚，巴基伸手掸了掸史蒂夫肩膀上的灰尘，“但是我就喜欢她努力试图教育你这点。”   
  
“谢谢你，巴基。”史蒂夫轻轻说道，他看上去好像十分悲伤。   
  
巴基再次露出笑容，现在他回忆起了如何笑，笑起来要比之前轻松许多，即使是他并不觉得想笑的时候，“你这个大傻瓜，美国队长。”   
  
“拜托，巴克。”史蒂夫轻轻拽了一下他的手臂，就这样巴基便被拽回了史蒂夫•罗杰斯的引力圈。虽然他筋疲力尽，但是仍然热切的需要占有史蒂夫的私人空间，他渴望尽可能地碰触史蒂夫，在他睡醒发现这只是黄粱一梦之前。   
  
史蒂夫并没有把他领回他们扎营的公棚，却把他带向街道的另一个方向。巴基抬起头好奇地看着他，“老兄你搞错方向了吗？”   
  
史蒂夫的下巴收紧，“我们去别处，找个地方好好睡一觉，并且——”   
  
他没有说完，脸颊挂上了红晕，巴基愉快地看着他，“我说罗杰斯，你打算把我拐去旅店开房吗？可是我没带上我的红丝袜呀。”   
  
“闭嘴吧。”史蒂夫说道，他笑着伸手去扭巴基的耳朵，然后一只胳膊环住巴基的肩膀。他脸上的表情很奇怪，就好像他正准备做什么自认为会后悔的事情。但巴基感觉很好，所以他笑着靠在史蒂夫胸前。   
  
他们走了差不多一英里，来到一家看起来很时髦的小旅店。跟着史蒂夫走上台阶的时候，巴基轻声问道：“部队给你买单吗？”   
  
“只不过是他们付我的工钱而已。”   
  
“打赌在奥地利那次之后他们一定千方百计地往你口袋里塞钱。”   
  
史蒂夫摇头，“千方百计来烦我还差不多，但是史塔克给了我一些现金，我猜那是他表示感激的方式。”史蒂夫看起来为此烦恼，这很像他，史蒂夫讨厌被人说服领人钱财。毕竟你请这家伙一杯咖啡会让他觉得欠了你一辈子债一样。   
  
“史塔克？”   
  
“霍华德•史塔克。你之后会见到他。”   
  
“就那个大名鼎鼎的霍华德•史塔克？我看你是疯了吧。”   
  
史蒂夫笑道：“有些人确实这么跟我说过一两次。”   
  
史蒂夫安静地去向旅馆前台的女人登记时，巴基在旁边徘徊，他第一次为此感到焦虑。巴基一直怀疑跟男人鬼混有一半乐趣在于有风险被抓到的刺激感。但那并不是真的，起码和史蒂夫在一起他不想找那种刺激。让他震惊的是——好吧，只是有点惊讶——女人只是表情严肃地示意他们可以上楼了，她的态度倒也算不上刻薄或不友善，女人让巴基回想起他母亲，他试图把这想法从脑海里赶出去。他妈一直都知道巴基这孩子确实有点混，但是她也一直说巴基的心眼并不坏，只是那个史蒂夫•罗杰斯总是拉他干坏事。巴基绝不想让他母亲知道她的想法简直正中靶心。   
  
史蒂夫为他们租的房间并不算大，但看起来舒适温馨，巴基已经很久很久都没见过如此奢侈的地方了。他在门口脱掉自己的鞋子，不想把这间漂亮的房子弄脏。史蒂夫也同样照办。二人在房中尴尬地站了一会儿，咫尺相隔。   
  
“你确定吗？”史蒂夫向巴基迈了一步，轻声问道。   
  
此时嘲笑史蒂夫并不公平，但是巴基忍不住。他们都到了旅馆，开了房间，如果现在他们不做点什么，还有什么更好的时机呢？史蒂夫看起来对巴基的嘲笑略感受伤，但过了一会儿他的表情柔软下来，也露出笑容，他向巴基伸出手，“我想念你笑话我的样子。”他坦白道，声音里也带着小小的挑衅，“上帝，巴基，一星期了你都不肯正眼看我一次，我觉得自己要难过死了。”   
  
“可我看你活得挺自在。”巴基顺从地让史蒂夫把他拽进怀里，“都不止自在。”   
  
史蒂夫窃笑，巴基揪住他的领带，把他继续拉近，“巴基——”   
  
“嗯？”巴基已经倾身上前，去感受史蒂夫的气味，在他模糊的记忆里，这个史蒂夫跟以前那个小个子也并没有巴基原本想象中那么大的区别。   
  
“我——这也不是我第一次干这个。”   
  
嫉妒钻进巴基心里，但他知道自己没资格嫉妒，毕竟他才是到处拈花惹草的那一个。无论如何，他试着驱散嫉妒心，那对他们俩谁都没好处。“是吗？”巴基笑着继续拽史蒂夫的领带，“也许你可以教我一两手。”   
  
史蒂夫轻松接受了他们的亲吻，但是轻松感并没持续太久。他伸手捧住巴基的脸颊，动作与前一晚无异，就好像他要防止巴基逃跑，又或者他想让整个世界远离他们。也许两者皆有。但那完全没必要，巴基并没有转身逃跑的意图，而现在这间旅馆房间把他们和整个世界都隔开，至少在几个小时之内他们是安全的。   
  
“巴克，”史蒂夫在亲吻的间隙呢喃着叫他的名字，“巴基——”   
  
这样勉强让巴基微笑，但却也让强烈的渴望窜过他的脊柱，巴基轻轻将自己的舌头推进史蒂夫亲吻自己的嘴巴里。史蒂夫发出呻吟，巴基接受了他的邀请，舔吻着史蒂夫整齐牙齿背后的上牙床，用自己的舌头轻轻推挤史蒂夫的舌头。   
  
“快点，”巴基小声催促，抓住史蒂夫的手掌移到自己胸前，“我已经等了太久，在有人来敲门之前快把你那双大爪子按到我身上。”   
  
至少史蒂夫也变得像巴基一样没耐性，他急着把巴基的外套拽下来，拽得太过用力，巴基听到不祥的衣物撕裂的声音，几颗纽扣弹开滚到地板上。   
  
“该死。”史蒂夫小声骂道，“抱歉。”   
  
巴基耸肩，他得等会儿再想后果，又或者根本不会有后果，毕竟这里没有长官，但现在那些都无关紧要。巴基自己解开剩余的纽扣，史蒂夫则同时脱掉了他的夹克外套，把两件外衣一起扔到地板上。巴基伸手去掀自己的衬衫下摆想要把衬衫脱掉，但是史蒂夫制止了他，“等等，让我来？”   
  
“好吧，不过你扯坏什么都要原样赔给我。”   
  
史蒂夫给了他一个假作严厉的笑容，抓住巴基的衬衫。他一边拽掉巴基的裤子一边亲吻他，然后他把巴基的衬衫和背心一起掀起来，等着巴基乖顺地举起双手，把两层衣物一齐拽过他的脑袋。摆脱衣物桎梏之后史蒂夫立刻再次低头吻他，他的双手小心翼翼地停在巴基臀部上方，带着羞涩和不确定。“你可以碰我，如果你想的话。”巴基笑着对史蒂夫轻语，咬着他的下唇，“随便摸哪里都行。”   
  
史蒂夫开始时很轻柔，他的手指滑过巴基突出的肋骨，小心又惶恐，他把手掌移到巴基的后背，顺着他的脊柱上下摩挲。这跟巴基一直以来想象中的史蒂夫一模一样，当然那只是开始的时候，巴基太了解史蒂夫了，他知道不需太多努力他就能让史蒂夫变得急躁起来。巴基仰起头，让史蒂夫的嘴唇擒住他的下巴，他把脸埋进史蒂夫的颈窝里，“你能做得比这好。”他轻声鼓励道，啃咬着着史蒂夫耳后柔软的皮肤，“拜托，史蒂夫——”   
  
史蒂夫发出呻吟，显得欲求不满，近乎可怜，他的牙齿碰到巴基的皮肤，声音淹没在巴基颈侧。史蒂夫用力抓着巴基，力气大到会留下淤青，“巴基——”他的声音轻到仿佛只是一声漫长的叹息。   
  
“为什么不让我看看你那些漂亮的衣服下面都藏了些什么呢，甜心？”巴基一只手滑向史蒂夫的腰侧，轻轻呢喃道。巴基感到不可思议，他觉得现在史蒂夫身上的脂肪甚至比原先更少，现在史蒂夫身上全是精实的肌肉，原先则是一把骨头。   
  
“别，别这样跟我讲话，就好像我只不过是你随便勾搭上的什么人，巴基。”史蒂夫抱怨道，巴基正在解开他的衬衫，“我知道你觉得我变了，但是我并没有。内里我还是原来那个我，其他那些——那些都只不过是表面功夫。”   
  
巴基亲吻他以截断他的话语。“我知道，史蒂夫。我知道。只有你会傻到单枪匹马去挑战纳粹空军。”巴基在史蒂夫的喘息和抱怨之间扒掉了他的上衣。   
  
巴基，他们给我注射血清让我变成美国队长，就是为了让我可以帮助他人。不，史蒂夫，他们给你注射血清让你变成美国队长，所以你可以杀死敌人。   
  
“巴基——”   
  
“你到底想和我聊天还是想跟我上床？”   
  
史蒂夫对他微笑，“没准两者都想？”   
  
巴基翻了个白眼，把他拽到面前，“小聪明。”他咬史蒂夫的脖子，但是史蒂夫尝起来仿佛鲜血与灰烬。巴基轻哼道，“你觉得他们这有热水吗？”   
  
史蒂夫亲吻巴基的脖子，巴基试图止住那带来的颤栗，“看看就知道了。”   
  
结果证明他们确实有热水，旅馆的浴室几乎和卧房一样大，里面还有一个巨大的浴缸。史蒂夫把浴缸注满三分之二的热水，直到水管变冷。然后他把巴基推向浴缸，“你先来，”他说道，“现在我们两个挤不进去了。”   
  
“你倒是一点都不矜持，罗杰斯。一点都不。”不过巴基确实有很长很长时间都没有泡过热水澡了，他脱掉了内裤爬进浴缸，没再抱怨。“竟然还有肥皂。”巴基扭头朝史蒂夫微笑，“你可真把我带到了好地方，伙计，我对你刮目相看。”   
  
“是呀，不过，这是别人推荐的。”   
  
巴基合上双眼让身体整个沉浸在热水中，“上帝圣母玛利亚，这感觉实在太棒了。”他再次睁开眼，看向史蒂夫，“让我猜猜，弗斯沃斯推荐的？”   
  
史蒂夫睁大眼睛，“你的意思是说，弗斯沃斯是——”   
  
“不，不，我的意思是——我不知道，但是——你猜怎样？还是算了吧。”   
  
“你们两个——”   
  
“没有。史蒂夫。”巴基呻吟道，“但是看在上帝的份上，别问我到底和谁有过和谁没有。我向你保证你绝不想知道。”史蒂夫叹了口气，决定放弃这个话题。巴基再次躺回水里。“再让我想想。”过了一会儿，巴基说道，“如果不是弗斯沃斯的话，那是谁？”   
  
史蒂夫脸上带着内疚的表情，这让巴基心底一凉，他感觉到恐惧再次穿过身体，巴基坐起身，“史蒂夫，到底是谁？”   
  
“佩吉。”史蒂夫回答道，他移开视线，“我们，她知道我对你的感觉。自从我把你救出来那天她就知道了。”   
  
“见鬼。”巴基在水中弓起身体，把脸埋进手掌中，“上帝啊，我可没准备好听这个。”   
  
“她不会告发我们的。”   
  
巴基笑了起来，声音很轻，充满苦涩。“这我倒信，为什么她要告诉别人她自己喜欢的男人实际上——”巴基立刻阻止自己说下去，他心虚地看向史蒂夫，猜想史蒂夫会为这句话教训他一顿，但是史蒂夫只是看着他悲伤地摇摇头。   
  
“我也觉得，我以为她会恨我，但是她对此十分宽宏大量。而且她还说会替我们保密，即使我，你知道，即使我不是美国队长。她真的很大方。”   
  
“好吧，部队确实无法承受这种丑闻。”   
  
史蒂夫哼了一声，“我都能想象新闻头条，‘美利坚，不是美丽基！’老天，要是这事曝光他们真得准备和媒体打上一仗。”   
  
“你会变成国家耻辱的。”巴基咯咯笑着说道，重新躺回澡盆里。开玩笑最容易，他们两人都知道。   
  
“就好像我现在不是国家耻辱一样。”   
  
“还不算是，现在你只是你最好朋友的羞耻。我听说你那个朋友经常因为你这些破事受牵连。”   
  
“可不是吗。”   
  
史蒂夫在浴缸旁边蹲下，把一只手浸到水里，他的指尖划过巴基的腰侧，那种碰触温柔又令人感到安慰，提醒着巴基史蒂夫就在身边。“别担心，”当巴基一只眼睛睁开一条缝看向他的时候，史蒂夫说道，“我不会做什么的。”   
  
巴基耸耸肩，“你想做什么都可以。”他滑进水里，把头整个压进水下。沉浸在热水中简直和性爱一样美妙。他感觉史蒂夫的手掌贴在他的小腹上，那是种轻柔的试探性的碰触，讽刺的是这并没有让巴基硬起来。不过史蒂夫的碰触足够让巴基的腹部钻过一阵暖流，仍旧感觉不错。巴基钻出水面，擦干脸上的水，史蒂夫傻呆呆地看着他的脸，带着他温暖狡黠的笑容，那笑容恰到好处。   
  
“嘿，”史蒂夫伸出拇指捋过巴基眉毛，“我认出你了。”   
  
“你总该认出我了，你这个大傻瓜。”巴基笑着说道。   
  
史蒂夫保持着他傻呆呆的笑容，“是呀。”   
  
巴基在水中放松了一段时间，尽可能把自己搓干净，他爬出浴缸把地方让给史蒂夫。史蒂夫比他快得多，虽然巴基离开浴缸时水还足够热。巴基没有像史蒂夫一样坐到浴缸旁边，但是他仍然留在浴室里，腰上围着一条毛巾去刷牙，他对着镜子梳理自己的头发。旅馆前台的女人给了他们牙刷和牙膏。   
  
“你真是一如既往的臭美啊，巴恩斯。”史蒂夫观察着说道，他还坐在巴基留下的脏水里。“你这个混账负心汉。”   
  
“我必须得告诉你，罗杰斯，姑娘们从街角排着长队来找巴基•巴恩斯去伤她们的心。”他一边说一边给了史蒂夫一个令人浮想联翩的眼神，史蒂夫咯咯笑起来。   
  
“也有小伙子来排队吗？”   
  
巴基耸耸肩，继续检查镜中的自己，“当然了，有些时候也有小伙子。但是女人们不一样，你知道的。”   
  
“也许吧。”史蒂夫仍然仔细打量着巴基。“你不能过来这边吗？”   
  
巴基扯出一个轻浮的微笑，把肩膀上的毛巾挂回架子上，穿过浴室走向浴缸。巴基在史蒂夫身边蹲下身凑近他，“什么东西让你着魔，史蒂夫？”   
  
史蒂夫凝视着他，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，那个表情巴基再熟悉不过，即使从来不是当画家的材料，巴基也能背着脸把史蒂夫这个样子画出来。“我不知道那东西叫什么，”史蒂夫说道，缓缓向巴基伸出手，“但是我想那东西尝起来有点自以为是，还有点像威士忌。”巴基想笑，他任由史蒂夫把他拉近，史蒂夫用低沉沙哑的声音继续说道，“有点像天主教家庭养大的——”   
  
“喂——”   
  
在巴基能够开口抱怨之前，史蒂夫再次亲吻他。史蒂夫捧着巴基的头，粗糙的手指穿过潮湿的发丝，按在他的脑后。那感觉很好，那种压力把他与史蒂夫一起限定在这个房间里，巴基喘息着笑起来。史蒂夫同样微笑，嘴角弯出弧线，他们贴着彼此呆了很长一段时间，感受着彼此的呼吸吹在对方嘴唇上。   
  
“你到底出不出来？”巴基轻声道。他的指尖滑过史蒂夫胸前，轻轻绕着他一边的乳尖。   
  
史蒂夫仍旧贴着他的嘴唇微笑，“遵命长官。”史蒂夫正要抽回手，但是巴基改变主意，抓住他的手腕，把史蒂夫的手送到嘴边，史蒂夫看着他，眼睛睁得大极了，他看着巴基轻轻咬住他拇指和食指间潮湿的皮肤，“巴基——”他轻轻叫道，但是他的声音随即破成一声呻吟，巴基的舌头舔过他的拇指，又把他的食指含进口中，“哦上帝，巴基……”史蒂夫已经开始发出粗重的喘息，巴基为他能如此容易地挑拨起史蒂夫的欲望而感到兴奋。他用牙齿轻咬史蒂夫的指节，然后用力吸吮整根手指。   
  
巴基把史蒂夫的手指从口中抽出，重新按回自己的头发上，“等等，等会儿再出来。”巴基说道。   
  
史蒂夫没有说话，只是缓缓点头，视线仍然固定在巴基的嘴唇上，巴基伸手去调整了一下腰上的毛巾，为自己仍然没有硬起来感到惊讶，他几乎完全没有反应。巴基猜测自己只是太累了，他的身体很快便会跟上节奏，他把手伸进水中，笑着感觉到史蒂夫的家伙贴进自己掌中的弧线。   
  
“你有什么想法吗，罗杰斯？”   
  
史蒂夫呻吟，他闭上眼睛仰起头，把脑袋靠在浴缸的边缘，“巴基，上帝，你不知道我想这个已经想了多久。”   
  
巴基撑起上身，让自己的牙齿够到史蒂夫的脖子，巴基有些颤抖，但是他尽量握着史蒂夫的下身，希望史蒂夫不会注意到，“现在你能得到你想要的了，要多少有多少，直到你应付不了。”   
  
伴随着呻吟，史蒂夫挺身把自己推进巴基虚握的拳头里，“我能应付很多，巴基，无论你能给我什么——”你当然能，伙计，巴基暗自想着，翻了翻眼睛，“那你又想要多少？”   
  
“嗯，你总是口气不小，罗杰斯。”巴基一边说一边轻轻攥了一下手掌，缓慢温和地磨蹭着史蒂夫。   
  
“吻我。”史蒂夫攥住巴基的头发，巴基笑着顺从他的指示，史蒂夫的舌头没有犹豫，立刻推进他的嘴里，这让巴基感到惊讶又开心。巴基吮吸他的舌尖，史蒂夫的呻吟灌进他的嘴巴里。巴基感到史蒂夫颤抖，突然的颤栗，史蒂夫向巴基掌心猛地挺动了一下。“抱歉，上帝，对不起。”史蒂夫嘀咕着转过头，“见鬼。”   
  
“天啊。”巴基感到史蒂夫的阴茎在他手掌中颤动，“你还是跟过去一样射得像瓶摇过的汽水。”   
  
“闭嘴。”如果史蒂夫的脸上没被愚蠢的表情占满，也许他会露出愠色。史蒂夫看向澡盆里的一团糟，皱起眉头，“老天，对不起，巴基，我没打算……”   
  
巴基让他安静，“老兄，我认为这算是对我的褒奖。”   
  
史蒂夫有些脸红，“我可以再来一次，我——上帝，巴基，我完全不是问题，既然现在我终于可以和你在一起了。”   
  
“但愿别。”巴基笑道，“快来，让我们把你从澡盆里弄出来。”   
  
他们在浴室中擦干身体，巴基一边擦着史蒂夫的头发，二人一边慵懒地接吻，史蒂夫的呼吸有些发酸，但血清已经让他改善了许多，过去有些时候胃酸会让他带有口臭，但是随着血清治好了他所有的疾病，这项缺点也显而易见地随之消失了。但仍然，史蒂夫注意到自己能够变得更美味，他轻轻推开巴基去拿他的牙刷，“你先进屋，我马上就去。”   
  
巴基哪也不想去，他靠在门框上看着史蒂夫，那让巴基着迷，这是他第一次看到史蒂夫完全赤裸的新身体。巴基的感觉很奇怪，他曾经对史蒂夫的身体一清二楚，但现在却必须重新学习那些他早已牢记于心的事情。他的视线从史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀顺着弧线完美的脊柱落到他的屁股上，然后继续向下经过他强壮修长的双腿。   
  
史蒂夫吐掉牙膏，从镜子里看他，“喜欢你看到的吗？”   
  
“如果你说史蒂夫•罗杰斯的话，是的，我一直都喜欢看那个。”   
  
让巴基高兴的是史蒂夫再次脸红了，“你这个傻瓜。”   
  
在史蒂夫快速经过巴基身边的时候巴基抓住了他，巴基把脸埋到他的下巴底下，那仍然是史蒂夫，巴基必须不断这样告诉自己。巴基从来没有跟大个子的男人好过，但那也许是因为他碰到的大部分肌肉发达的男人都头脑简单。史蒂夫或许确实缺乏保护自己不被杀死的意识，但是他一点也不傻，相信那个自以为是的混球仍然裹在那一身肌肉里，让巴基更容易说服自己像过去一样去渴望他。   
  
他们一起挪进卧室，彼此拥抱着轻手轻脚地来到床边，那几乎就像是在跳一支慢舞，他们并没有真正接吻，只不过是在探索彼此的身体，用他们的嘴唇，指尖，手掌，手腕，舌头和牙齿。史蒂夫贴在他的臀部上，已经再次硬起来，巴基在史蒂夫的碰触下感到浑身发软，但是他的两腿之间依旧无动于衷。   
  
二人一起跌在床上，史蒂夫吓了一跳，他嘲笑起自己，再次靠向巴基，巴基却往后退了退。   
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫面带忧虑地皱起眉头，他的眼睛扫向巴基的下身，见鬼，他已经注意到了。   
  
“你——什么都别说，史蒂夫，什么都别说。”   
  
史蒂夫脸上的表情变得非常可笑，因为他拼命试图不让自己的同情流露出来把巴基惹恼，但是巴基可笑不出来。“巴克——”   
  
“我叫你闭嘴。”   
  
“看在上帝的份上，巴基，你又不是唯一一个不能随时硬起来的。”   
  
“哈，是呀，你可懂了，‘给我两分钟我就可以再来一次’。”巴基没必要对史蒂夫发怒，史蒂夫的脸已经带着受伤和恼火。   
  
“你自己见鬼去吧。”史蒂夫嘀咕道，他从床上站起来，去抓他的裤子准备穿上，史蒂夫后背和肩膀明显紧绷，如果巴基觉得之前自己不能感觉再糟糕了，史蒂夫现在就在证明他想错了。   
  
“史蒂夫，”巴基的声音微弱，带着怯意，“史蒂夫——”   
  
他并没打算让他的声音破裂，他不希望自己的眼睛肿胀，喉咙哽咽，巴基转过身背对着史蒂夫，避免被他瞧见。如果放在过去，史蒂夫听力还不好的时候，巴基也许能够蒙混过去，但现在他停窒的啜泣完全无法瞒过史蒂夫的耳朵。史蒂夫从他身后凑上来，声音听起来令人心碎。   
  
“巴基。”   
  
在史蒂夫的手臂从后面绕过他的身体时，巴基瑟缩了一下。“嘘，没关系的，”史蒂夫轻声说道，他温热的呼吸吹在巴基的脖子后面，“有我在，就咱们俩。”   
  
巴基厌恶自己，他觉得打从他还在母亲的怀抱里时就没哭过这么多，但史蒂夫好像并不介意。他紧紧拥抱巴基，几分钟后他翻过巴基的身体，让巴基可以把头枕在他的肩膀上，假装一切安好。   
  
又过了几分钟，史蒂夫推着他侧身躺倒在床上，并爬到巴基身后，“让我们睡一觉，之后再来担心别的。”史蒂夫边说边再次抱紧他。   
  
巴基叹了口气，“是呀，史蒂夫。”   
  
巴基对史蒂夫无声的请求或抱怨都习以为常，史蒂夫发出的轻柔忧郁的叹息声传达着他的不满，史蒂夫双手按在巴基的肩膀上。“我是认真的，这没关系。我只想和你呆在一起而已，像以前一样。”   
  
史蒂夫的手指压进巴基肩膀僵硬的肌肉中揉捏着，他稍稍用力，带来轻微的令人舒适的痛感。史蒂夫曾经也会帮巴基按摩肩膀，在漫长的工作日结束后，但那时他的手掌和手腕很容易感到疲劳，所以无法持续太久，也没办法真正用那么大的力气。   
  
“你介意吗？”史蒂夫轻声询问，他的呼吸温暖又安抚人心。   
  
巴基呻吟，“上帝，你在开玩笑吗？你可以一直做下去。”   
  
史蒂夫让巴基翻过身趴在床上，他自己坐起身，以便更好地帮巴基按摩后背。巴基根本没有试图争辩，看起来史蒂夫也根本没打算给他机会。所以巴基只是闭上眼，让自己的身体融进床单里，感受着史蒂夫缓慢有节奏地为他按揉，让他僵硬的身体舒展开来。当史蒂夫揉开巴基后背最僵硬的痛处时，巴基轻声呻吟，他觉得自己在床上都不曾发出过这样的声音。史蒂夫的碰触慢慢变得柔和，最后他停止按摩，只是抚摸着巴基的后背，巴基感觉自己快要睡着了，他如此告诉史蒂夫，但是他的语音模糊不清。最终巴基放弃了话语，进入梦乡。  
  
  
  
巴基醒过来的时候，周遭一片黑暗，他有点分不清方向，但却感觉温暖舒适，他已经不记得自己有多长时间没这么放松过了。史蒂夫蜷缩在他身后，缓慢而稳定的呼吸吹在巴基的脖子上，巴基的小腹流过一阵暖流，他有点内疚地咽了咽口水。巴基梦到了史蒂夫，他至少记得这个，春梦的细节模糊不清，史蒂夫的细瘦手腕被巴基压在床垫上，巴基舔过他腹部的柔软皮肤，那令梦里的史蒂夫颤抖不已，巴基记得史蒂夫高潮时微启双唇，射得像是打开塞子的香槟瓶子。   
  
担心史蒂夫会注意到他急促的呼吸并发现他现在有多硬，巴基试图推开史蒂夫的手臂。   
  
“嗯？巴基，别走。”史蒂夫小声说着抓住他。   
  
他的手臂紧紧锁在巴基胸前，让巴基不由皱眉。巴基挣扎着，呼吸急促地抱怨道：“嘿，放开我，猛男，你要把我勒死了。”   
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫翻身滚到一边，放开巴基，巴基摇摇晃晃爬下床，“你去哪？”   
  
“上厕所。”当巴基站起来的时候，他的脑子终于清醒过来，梦境让他头脑混乱，让他以为自己会在床上看到一堆纤细的柴火棍，而不是一个他妈的奥运选手。他有些震惊地看着史蒂夫，“操，你丫个头真不小。”   
  
史蒂夫哼了一声，微微睁开眼，“你健忘吗？”   
  
“有点。”巴基咽了咽口水，史蒂夫伸手抓他，巴基下意识地向后躲开了。史蒂夫的眼神有点受伤，但是他很快送了耸肩，又躺回床上。“我——我只是去撒尿。”巴基小声说着转身冲进浴室。   
  
浴室上锁的门扉把他和史蒂夫隔离开，巴基终于放松了一点，他仍然紧张，实际上他不习惯对史蒂夫锁门。巴基肩膀贴着门板站了一会儿，然后才走过去解手。墙壁的另一边，他听见史蒂夫也下了床，在屋内来回走动，也许他在拾掇他们前一晚乱扔的衣服，重新铺床，做那些一点也不像史蒂夫会做的事情。巴基用清水拍了拍脸，低头看向自己的小家伙，即使解手完毕他的家伙仍然很有精神，跃跃欲试。   
  
“你丫下午他妈跑哪去了？”巴基怒视着自己骂道，“混账东西。”   
  
史蒂夫轻轻敲门，“巴克？”   
  
“来了，”巴基一边说一边取下毛巾擦干双手和脸颊。他打开门的时候史蒂夫就站在门边，双手叉腰，看起来气恼又荒唐，巴基说道：“去吧，我用完了。”   
  
“我不想上厕所，笨蛋。”史蒂夫抬起手，这次巴基控制住自己没有退缩，史蒂夫抓住了他的手。巴基提醒自己这是他想要的，他想要史蒂夫。“你到底怎么了。” 史蒂夫问道  
  
巴基摇摇头，“我不知道，就是——就是这一下很难接受。”   
  
“但是你愿意，对吗？”   
  
当巴基把头抬得足够高，找到史蒂夫的双眼时，那双睁大的蓝眼睛带着焦虑。有些时候你会觉得史蒂夫天不怕地不怕，但是巴基知道那不是事实。史蒂夫经常害怕，但是害怕从来只会让他更拼命地去斗争。现在史蒂夫明显认为他面前有什么值得他去为之斗争的东西，也许巴基不该坚持当那个自私自利的混蛋了，他应该停止对这一切小题大做。   
  
他歪过头，依偎在史蒂夫下巴底下，嘴唇鼻尖蹭过史蒂夫长了两日的胡渣。“我证明给你看怎么样。”他轻声说道，史蒂夫身体颤抖。   
  
“正合我意。”   
  
巴基抓住史蒂夫的腰，把他带向床边，巴基觉得在黑暗中让史蒂夫失守是个好主意，但更多的，他希望史蒂夫明白巴基仍然想要他，无论他变成什么样。因此在和史蒂夫一起爬上床前，巴基打开了灯。史蒂夫在突然亮起来的室内眨着眼睛看着他，但他没动也没讲话，只是在床上半躺着等着巴基。“你这个蠢货。”巴基轻轻骂道，他的声音里带着太多宠爱，“你等了我多久？”   
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，刘海落下来挡住眼睛，“久到你都不会想知道。”   
  
巴基呻吟了一声，没什么再能阻止他，他不再在乎任何事，径直爬上床，停在史蒂夫两腿之间，抓住史蒂夫用力亲吻。史蒂夫在巴基的口中抽气，把巴基拽到自己胸前，史蒂夫再次颤抖，巴基的手指埋进史蒂夫发间，他意识到自己也在打着颤。在过去的二十四小时里，他们一直和彼此在一起，相互碰触，相互亲吻，侵占对方的私人空间，但是那仿佛并不真实，宛若梦境，巴基觉得直到此时此刻他们才第一次刚刚开始。   
  
  
  
“你之前说——”巴基喘息着扭头，躲开史蒂夫的嘴巴，史蒂夫转而向下亲吻他的脖子，“你说你之前干过这个，和男人？”   
  
史蒂夫深呼吸，“嗯，但没几次。”他的手掌贴到巴基的大腿上，“前几天晚上，你就是为了让我嫉妒？”   
  
“对不起，”巴基捧着史蒂夫的脸颊轻声说道，他努力亲吻他，“我真的很抱歉，史蒂夫，我，我只是看到你和卡特在一起，我不知道该怎么办好——”   
  
史蒂夫轻推巴基双手，“你真是傻透了。”   
  
“是呀，名师出高徒。”巴基低语道，史蒂夫的手掌滑过巴基的大腿，手指掐进他的臀部，巴基觉得无法呼吸。   
  
史蒂夫挺动胯骨，巴基呻吟着配合他，他为自己的身体对史蒂夫做出反应感到宽慰，他还以为自己经过十年十二年的渴望，已经完全忘记了能够美梦成真的可能性。他们不再亲吻了，只是脸贴着脸，他们的嘴唇偶尔与彼此相碰，随即分离，气喘吁吁地用嘴唇探索彼此的身体。身体带来的摩擦让他太接近边缘，这太快了，巴基想告诉史蒂夫让他慢下来，但是史蒂夫好像另有打算。   
  
史蒂夫咬着巴基的肩膀，把二人的身体侧倒在床上，脸对着脸，“你还记得我们十四岁那年的夏天吗？”史蒂夫小声说着，伸手握住巴基的下身。   
  
“记……得。”巴基呜咽道，“你妈出门了。”   
  
“那是我第一次觉得对你有感觉。”   
  
巴基摇了摇头，“才没有，那时候你喜欢住同一条街的女孩。”   
  
“是呀，但她可不是那个让我在消防梯上硬起来的人。”   
  
“我但愿她不是。”巴基说道，可惜史蒂夫握住他的手掌让他语气中的嘲讽变得乏力又绝望。   
  
史蒂夫对他微笑，巴基伸手把他拉到足够近的地方亲吻他，巴基急不可耐，牙齿啃咬，拽着史蒂夫的金发，但是史蒂夫强迫他慢下来，舌头缓缓滑动，配合着他手上慵懒的节奏。   
  
“史蒂夫，”巴基从牙缝里挤出声音，“史蒂夫，快点，见鬼——”   
  
“你已经准备好了吗？”史蒂夫的话音落在巴基的脸颊上，巴基用嘴唇描着史蒂夫唇上的弧线。史蒂夫躲开了，仍然在笑。“你想让我送你一段吗？巴克？”   
  
“上帝啊，你他妈可真会开玩笑。”巴基呻吟道。   
  
“这代表你同意了吗？”   
  
“是呀，史蒂夫，是呀，妈的——”   
  
史蒂夫没给他任何警告，只把他按平在床上，自己却滑下去。巴基张嘴，不确定想说什么，当史蒂夫把他的家伙像个棒棒糖一样含进嘴里的时候，巴基什么都无法再说出来。那绝对是在巴基身上发生过的最甜蜜的事情，它之所以比其它任何事情都来得更美好，只因为那是史蒂夫。巴基从十四岁起就一直如此期盼，那时候他们在消防逃生梯上被热浪煎熬，夕阳在史蒂夫弯曲的脊背上反射出金色的光芒。   
  
史蒂夫确实有足够的经验，不至于搞出任何差错，但巴基为他并不完美的技巧感到欣慰。其实巴基并不在乎，无论如何这感觉太对了，从头到尾。说他自己一直期盼也许并不准确，因为他从来都没指望过它真的会发生，可那样的安全感仍然像在经历漫长漂泊之后终于找到了回到本初的道路。史蒂夫抓住他的胯骨，巴基呻吟着试图移动，享受着被爱人桎梏的感觉。那让巴基觉得安全，让他知道他不会伤到史蒂夫——史蒂夫不会让他伤到任何人。   
  
更不要提史蒂夫的嘴巴了，热辣缓慢，感觉有点像沉入澡盆的热水中，虽然姗姗来迟，却备受欢迎。起先巴基小心翼翼地把手指插进史蒂夫的头发里，把他额前的发丝理到脑后，巴基自己支起脑袋，去看史蒂夫包裹着自己的嘴唇。   
  
“我猜，你一定感觉很奇怪。”巴基轻叹道，史蒂夫睁开眼睛看他，眉头皱起来，巴基再次梳理他的头发，“我是说这感觉很好。”史蒂夫发出呜咽的回应，巴基大声呻吟，“上帝，实在太好了。”   
  
史蒂夫一直吸着他，节奏缓慢，在他撤出的时候嘴上稍稍加了点压力。史蒂夫抓住巴基的左手，把他的手掌更用力地压进自己发间，然后他的手指环过巴基的阴茎根部让它保持原位，一遍加快吸吮的节奏，让巴基更深地插进他的喉咙里。   
  
“上帝。”巴基叫道，跟着史蒂夫的暗示抓住史蒂夫的头发，史蒂夫大声呻吟，仰起头，巴基的家伙从他嘴巴里弹出来，贴在他的小腹上，一下子失去接触让巴基呜咽，他翘起屁股想要更多，但是史蒂夫把他按在原地。“史蒂夫——史蒂夫，求你——”   
  
史蒂夫爬上来亲吻他，拖着他的下巴，舌头舔着他口腔中的每一寸。他把巴基按进床垫里，巴基乐意顺从。他的手臂勾住史蒂夫脖子，与史蒂夫唇齿交缠。   
  
“你这个傻瓜。”史蒂夫咯咯笑着把他拉开了一些。“别像亲女孩一样亲我，我又不是玻璃做的。”他抱怨着用指结擦过巴基的阴茎，然后再次握住他，“你可以再粗暴点，我想让你再粗暴点。”   
  
史蒂夫火辣的嘴唇贴着巴基的喉结，一边对他轻声耳语一边套弄他的阴茎，巴基没能坚持太久。他攀着史蒂夫的肩膀，感觉自己冲过极限，他的指甲陷进史蒂夫的皮肤里，此前巴基从未允许自己如此粗暴地对待过史蒂夫。巴基开始胡言乱语了，感受着史蒂夫的手掌，嘴唇，和他的声音，巴基不断说着下流的情话，乞求更多，乞求释放。   
  
“有我在，巴基。”史蒂夫轻咬巴基的脖子，并没用任何力气，只是让巴基感受到他的存在。如果巴基想要，他可以主导一切。史蒂夫的碰触让巴基觉得浑身触电，大脑短路，他大声抽气，紧紧抓住史蒂夫的脖子，近乎疯狂，他不断摇晃着臀部，磨蹭史蒂夫的手臂和小腹，巴基的高潮来得猛烈，乳白色涂满二人的皮肤。   
  
当巴基记起如何呼吸之后，他抓住史蒂夫的后脑，用亲吻折磨他，使劲啃咬着史蒂夫的下嘴唇。“你这见鬼的布娃娃。”巴基轻声骂道，他再次拽住史蒂夫的头发，只为听到他发出的呻吟声。巴基的动作换来了史蒂夫低沉急切的抱怨声，巴基睡意朦胧地笑起来，“嗯，你倒是个甜心，不是吗？蜜糖，对我那么好。”   
  
史蒂夫也大笑，“你，你这家伙脑子出窍的时候总是胡说八道，巴克。”   
  
“我不管。”巴基随意说道，他面向史蒂夫的脖子，拱了拱他的脑袋，把自己的脑袋塞进史蒂夫长满胡渣的下巴底下，“我知道你也不介意。”   
  
“是呀。”史蒂夫朝着巴基移动了一下臀部，他硬挺的阴茎顶到巴基的肚子上，有点急切，红晕再次爬上史蒂夫的脸颊。   
  
巴基把史蒂夫拽近，手按在史蒂夫的屁股上，宣布占有权。史蒂夫抽了口气，再次挺了挺下身。“告诉我你想要什么，小家伙，”巴基轻声问道，史蒂夫恼火地抱怨了一声，“抱歉，我想都没想就说了。”   
  
“不在乎。”史蒂夫翘起臀部迎合巴基的手掌，然后再次向前挺身，磨蹭着巴基的小腹，“这样行吗？我感觉……上帝，巴基，这花不了太大功夫。”   
  
巴基笑起来，伸手抚摸史蒂夫的胸膛，然后滑向他的后背，鼓励史蒂夫继续，“可不是，”他说道，“你不总是没到时候就射。”   
  
“滚蛋——”史蒂夫咬着呀骂道，他的表情因为快感扭曲，看起来几乎像是在忍受痛苦，除了脸颊和脖子上的红晕，以及他发出的呻吟声泄露了秘密。巴基可以盯着这样的史蒂夫看一晚上，但是史蒂夫已经临近高潮的边缘，即使巴基并没见过史蒂夫的高潮脸太多次，他总听过足够多。   
  
“看看你吧，全身都在较劲，”巴基低语道，他用指甲抓了抓史蒂夫的屁股，那让史蒂夫颤抖着发出呻吟，巴基笑道，“马上就要——”   
  
“巴基——”   
  
“射在我身上——”   
  
“巴基，闭嘴——”   
  
“快点，用奶油苏打把我涂满——”   
  
史蒂夫大声咒骂，最终释放，他的叫喊声淹没在巴基肩膀上。巴基搂着史蒂夫，即使对方一直在用各种脏话骂他，因为巴基毕竟活该挨骂。至少史蒂夫足够体谅，没有整个压在巴基身上，而是滚到了巴基身旁。只有一只沉重的手臂和一条大腿带着保护欲地圈着他。   
  
“你这个混蛋。”史蒂夫继续骂道，手指滑过巴基的肋骨。   
  
巴基耸耸肩，史蒂夫则气恼地捶了巴基一下，巴基只是不介意地钻进史蒂夫怀里，“你喜欢一个混蛋只能证明你自己也是个混蛋。”   
  
史蒂夫哼了一声，放松下来，抱紧巴基，“也许吧。”   
  
“你知道，在家的时候我们永远不可能干这个，像这样在一起。”   
  
“胡扯，巴基，你说在布鲁克林？没人会对你和我那样的小个子混在一起说三道四，至少布鲁克林海茨区肯定没事。”   
  
巴基呻吟着推了史蒂夫一把，他就猜到史蒂夫可能会对他说“早告诉过你”，抱怨他们早就可以在一起，但是巴基完全不想谈这个话题。他不觉得自己还能更讨厌自己了，但是谈论那个足以让他更生气。“别说了行吗？我们现在在这了，不是吗？”   
  
“是。”史蒂夫同意道，他轻柔地亲吻巴基的耳后，“我们现在在这。”   
  
  
  
巴基一夜无梦，也许是因为史蒂夫块头太大，生生把他的噩梦挤走了，又或许是因为他前两天实在筋疲力竭，巴基不在乎原因。当他清醒过来的时候，阳光照在他的脸上，一片敞亮，像这样把他的脸颊埋在闻起来带着史蒂夫气味的枕头上，几乎让巴基以为回到了布鲁克林。   
  
过了一阵巴基才意识到是什么吵醒了他，史蒂夫在他身后关上大门，他并没有试图保持安静，径直穿过屋子走向床边。   
  
“早上好，巴克，”他说道，声音活泼欢快，史蒂夫把手中的口袋丢在地上，把一摞叠好的衣服放在床尾。   
  
“我起，我起。”巴基抱怨着，靠着床头坐起身，“没必要搞军事程序，给我一分钟我马上起。”   
  
令巴基惊讶的是，史蒂夫穿着外衣爬回床上，重新把巴基按回枕头里。“我又请了两天假，现在我们放假了，巴克，我能把你在这留多久就留多久。”   
  
巴基看向床单，他感觉心里往下沉，“史蒂夫，这样大家都会知道的。”   
  
“甚至没人需要知道我们在伦敦。”史蒂夫伸手揉着巴基一夜过后乱七八糟的头发，替他缓缓梳理，这像是史蒂夫会做的事情，他脸上蠢呼呼的表情都与过往无异。上帝啊，巴基是个笨蛋。“佩吉什么都不会说，我已经把从九头蛇那边带回的情报都告诉他们了，现在我们只要瞪着霍华德为我们准备好装备，我们就可以重新上战场了”   
  
巴基皱起眉，“所以说我就像你的情妇？一个肮脏的小秘密？”   
  
“你已经当我肮脏的小秘密很久了，巴克，”史蒂夫严肃地说道，“只不过你自己不知道而已。”   
  
巴基瞪着史蒂夫，但史蒂夫所说却是事实，他之于巴基也是如此，巴基无可辩驳，只能改变战术，“所以说，你就把我塞再这间房子里？我猜这样你的小秘密就不会让你在外人面前难堪了。”   
  
史蒂夫有点退缩，“不，巴基，别傻了。你想怎样都行，我只是随便说说。告诉你如果愿意在这多留一段时间的话，部队那边没问题。”他叹了口气，揉了揉脖子，“但如果，如果你想去别处，我也不会拦着你。”   
  
为此赌气没有必要，尤其是在经历了这么多，当他们今后仍然随时有可能被炸上西天的时候，争吵太没必要了。巴基把火气从心里驱赶出去，这没什么，真的没什么，他只是心情不好。“是呀，大笨蛋。”他说着靠近史蒂夫，“没有你我哪也不去。”   
  
史蒂夫叹息着迎上来，强壮的身体融化在巴基怀里，就好像他们命中注定应该在一起，“如果你想出门的话，我给你拿了些新衣服来。”   
  
“我真需要穿衣服吗？罗杰斯”巴基问道，他故意看了一眼那一沓旧装备，   
  
史蒂夫微笑着继续靠着巴基，并没有试图亲吻他，只是把头枕在巴基肩膀上，发出满足的叹息，“要我说的话不需要，但是无论如何你最终也会需要的。”   
  
巴基又拉着史蒂夫一起躺回床上，把他搂在怀里，二人慵懒亲热，史蒂夫现在块头实在太大，巴基没办法让他压在身上，这家伙现在除了肌肉就是强健的骨头，沉得不行，但令巴基惊讶的是史蒂夫增加的体重也让他感到一种宽慰。   
  
巴基一点一点把史蒂夫的制服脱掉，动作缓慢，享受着其中的过程。史蒂夫仍然为他的军装感到骄傲，就连出门去营地工棚取装备也要穿戴整齐。巴基耐心地用嘴唇和手指关照史蒂夫每一点裸露出的皮肤，最终他们终于全身赤裸，史蒂夫在巴基颈侧喘息，热切地亲吻，他的嘴唇贴上巴基的耳廓，几乎呻吟出声，“我……我想上你。”   
  
巴基全身颤栗，他翘起腿用力夹住史蒂夫的大腿，“好啊，史蒂夫，操，好啊。”   
  
史蒂夫笑起来，热切充满情欲，“不是现在，但是——”   
  
“就现在。”巴基咬牙说道，他咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，磨蹭史蒂夫的下身。   
  
“巴克，现在不行，不能就现在这么……你又不会……”   
  
史蒂夫脸颊绯红，巴基挑起眉毛看他，“我又不会什么，小子？”   
  
史蒂夫低下头，把脸埋进枕头，“你又不会湿。”   
  
“哎哎，罗杰斯。”巴基笑道，“我知道你有凡士林和安全套，我们每个人都有。”   
  
“那又不是干这个用的，巴克。”   
  
“确实不是，除非你想要鬼混。”他笑着停顿了一下，伸出左手捏了捏史蒂夫的家伙，“而且我觉得你确实也想——”   
  
“哦，上帝。”史蒂夫大声呻吟，在巴基手中硬起来，“你这个魔鬼，巴基•巴恩斯。”   
  
巴基轻笑着亲吻他，“就咱们俩而言，你永远都是那个坏影响。”   
  
“我才不是。”史蒂夫说道，但是语气里也没什么自信。   
  
“快点。”巴基把史蒂夫推下床，事实上巴基只是推了推，史蒂夫自然一点都没动。最终史蒂夫气呼呼地自己下床，蹲在地上表情严肃地在背包里翻找了一会儿。   
  
“该死。”他一边翻一边骂道。   
  
巴基用手肘支着脑袋，“别告我得用肥皂。”   
  
史蒂夫摇着头，“我有凡士林，没有套子。”   
  
“这么快就用光了？看来你最近很忙嘛，队长。”   
  
“闭嘴，巴恩斯，我没用光，就是没带。”   
  
巴基翻了个白眼，“无论如何你不会从我这染上什么。”巴基虽然这么说，但却只能这样希望，毕竟他平时总是很小心。   
  
史蒂夫重新爬回床上，“我也不会。我都不知道自己是不是还会生病，我已经好几个月连感冒都没得过了。”   
  
“哈利路亚，现在快他妈过来操我吧，别再浪费我的青春了。”   
  
“你也不会再变漂亮了，不过我总不能为这些操心。”   
  
巴基大笑起来，史蒂夫回给他微笑，让他感觉心里轻飘飘的，非常温暖。“哈，罗杰斯，你就跟我顶嘴吧，看你最后有什么好下场。”   
  
史蒂夫确实闭嘴了，至少他不再说那些埋汰的话，因为你忙着亲吻别人的时候总是很难继续说出一些嘲讽对方的话。巴基一点都不想浪费时间，他翘起膝盖，试图从史蒂夫那去抢凡士林的瓶子，但是史蒂夫抗议着把手伸远。   
  
“别闹，巴克。”他温和地告诫道，“你不用干任何事情，让我来。”   
  
巴基重新躺下，在屁股下面塞了个枕头，当史蒂夫再次替他口交的时候巴基差点把自己的舌头吞下去。   
  
巴基惊讶地发出声响，犹豫不决地告诉史蒂夫说他不必做这个，史蒂夫只是简单地回答道：“反正我喜欢，我喜欢你的味道。”   
  
这对巴基来说太过火了，他只能在史蒂夫的嘴巴里缴械投降。史蒂夫的手指小心翼翼地包裹着他，有时候巴基不由自主地挺起臀部脚跟陷进床垫里，感受自己深深戳进史蒂夫的喉咙中。最终最终，巴基颤抖着在史蒂夫口中释放，他的大腿在史蒂夫脑袋两侧颤抖不已，史蒂夫抬起身，把巴基的身体翻过来。   
  
史蒂夫的舌头滑过巴基的脊柱，“你准备好了嘛？”他轻柔地询问，声音沙哑，但坚定而温暖，巴基仍然颤栗不止。   
  
“你进门的时候我就准备好了，罗杰斯。”他咕哝着说道，巴基扭过头从肩膀瞄向史蒂夫，“快点，我等够了。”   
  
史蒂夫半呻吟半傻笑地摇着头，潮湿地刘海落到眼睛上，“混蛋。”但他的声音柔软带着宠溺，而他落在巴基后背上温柔的手掌也泄露了他的心事。史蒂夫开始轻轻推进他的身体里。   
  
“上帝，”巴基大声呻吟，忍不住咬住了枕头，史蒂夫一只手在他的后腰上揉着，他的家伙一寸一寸顶进巴基的身体里，巴基无法决定他想哭还是想大笑，又或者两者都不。史蒂夫握住巴基的腰，把他的身体牢牢固定，然后缓慢地向外抽，当史蒂夫再次插入的时候，巴基向后移动身体去迎合他。史蒂夫发出破碎的呻吟声，仿佛啜泣。   
  
“上帝，巴基。”他用力把巴基向前推，“慢点，我不想伤到你。”   
  
巴基呻吟道，“你不会伤到我，赶快。”   
  
史蒂夫打消忧虑，开始有节奏地在巴基身体内抽插，他放开右手，去爱抚巴基的后背，那种关怀让巴基全身颤抖，“你感觉还好吗？”史蒂夫问道。   
  
“啊，嗯，比还好可好多。操，史蒂夫，我想要更多，拜托，我想……”   
  
史蒂夫发出抱怨的声音，听起来他好像仍然想争辩，但史蒂夫确实加快了节奏，也更用力。床头撞在墙壁上，发出能够传到邻屋的噪声，但是巴基没办法去理会。他能感觉到史蒂夫仍然有所保留，但考虑到他现在的身体条件，那可能不是坏事。史蒂夫抚在巴基后腰的手掌向上滑到他的肩胛之间，巴基不由自主地向史蒂夫弓起后背。史蒂夫把他更用力地按进床垫里，现在巴基已经什么都顾不上了。   
  
巴基不知道他们持续做了多久，他的意识被所有的快感包裹着，无法集中，他沉醉在史蒂夫的声音和感觉里。史蒂夫高潮的时候紧紧抓着他，哽咽地叫着巴基的名字，巴基甚至也能感到他的高潮。事后史蒂夫抱着他躺在乱成一团的床单上，两个人抱得那样紧，肌肤相贴，直到他们相互靠近得不能再靠近。 

  
  
 史蒂夫带巴基去旅馆已经一周了，这算得上是巴基这辈子睡得最香，吃得最好，被操得最爽的一周。他不知道史蒂夫是从哪里搞到富裕食物的，他也没打算问。至今他还对霍华德•史塔克带他们一起共进晚餐的事情而感到不可置信。史蒂夫又去接见大人物了，巴基在外面等他，无事可做，他仍然穿着史蒂夫的衣服，但对方向他保证马上就会得到新制服。他不再是107军团的一员了，毕竟他的旧联队已经阵容不整，无法再成为一个联。现在巴基正是编入了史蒂夫和菲利普斯合谋鼓捣出来的某个疯狂团伙。    
  
他找到一份两天前的旧报纸，上面没什么有意义的信息，但却能让他坐在走廊的硬板凳上等待史蒂夫的时候有事可做。    
  
巴基突然听到楼道拐角处响起了高跟鞋踩出的脚步声，他从报纸上抬起头，准备好他迷人的微笑并眨了眨眼。卡特特工大步流星地闯进巴基的视野，巴基立刻放下手中的报纸摇摇晃晃地起立。    
  
“巴恩斯中士。”卡特向巴基敬了礼，巴基连忙回礼。    
  
“卡特特工。”    
  
“我们能否聊两句？”她这样问道，但语气却无疑并非请求。她指向附近一间办公室，挑起眉毛。    
  
“当然没问题。”巴基点头道。卡特打开办公室的大门，把巴基招呼进去，然后背身关上了门。    
  
“我希望你一切皆好？我从罗杰斯队长那听说你——”    
  
“我很好，长官。”巴基咬牙切齿阻止自己想要尖叫的冲动，这不是卡特的错，她是个好女人，巴基还听说她是个了不起的好战士，他可以确定卡特足以配得上史蒂夫……如果巴基也真能说服自己这样相信就好了。    
  
“我很高兴你身体无碍。”    
  
当她不再说话的时候，巴基只得接口，“所以说你们正式把他提拔成队长了？”    
  
她点了点头，“大家都认为给美国队长实在的军阶，比给他一个象征性的头衔更容易让他的命令得到尊重。”    
  
“我相信你说得没错。”    
  
卡特再次点头，但是她的表情紧绷，“他需要帮助，巴恩斯，罗杰斯没准机灵得很，但是他并没有真正的实战指挥经验。他不知道如何计划如何进攻，也不知道如何下达命令。我知道加以时日他会变成一位优秀的领导者，但是他也会犯错，他会为此自责。”    
  
“我都明白，特工。”巴基别过眼神，“我已经说了，我会跟他走的。”    
  
“我希望你心里清楚，我并不是在要求你当他的好朋友，中士。你已经证明了自己是个勇敢而有能力的长官，也是个十分优秀的狙击手。”    
  
“呃……现在你在逗我脸红了。”    
  
“没有你他无法挺过去。”卡特说道。巴基对她语气里面带的乞求感到惊讶。他抬起头与她对视，她的眼神犀利又吓人，但是她同时也很善良。巴基可以从卡特的眼神里看到她真的关心史蒂夫，但是她愿意放弃他，让巴基有机会和史蒂夫在一起。    
  
“你是个疯子，卡特。”巴基小声说着看向别处， 因为他无法与她对视而不畏缩。他无法想象是自己夺走了卡特与史蒂夫在一起的机会，或者说无法想象自己夺走了史蒂夫与卡特在一起的机会。巴基对自己摇摇头，他真是三人之中最糟的那个。   
  
卡特叹了口气，“是啊，那就是男人在他们无法理解一个女人的想法时惯用的说辞，而且他们又从来都磨不开面子开口问。”   
  
巴基猛地抬起头，“慢着——”   
  
“我并非针对你，男人都如此。我知道你也能做到迷人又有礼貌，当你需要的时候也能长点智商，如果不是这样的话我想罗杰斯也不会看上你。”   
  
巴基哼了一声，“是呀，没错，史蒂夫就是那个全世界最聪明的傻瓜，还是个最善良的混蛋。”   
  
卡特竟然出乎意料地笑起来，不是威胁恐吓般的冷笑，她的笑容温暖又真挚，那是笑给史蒂夫的，“是呀，巴恩斯，我觉得也许你是对的。但我想这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟你是最了解他的人。”   
  
“算是吧。”   
  
她微微皱起眉，噘着嘴唇，好像在思考如何措词，“他……拜托请一定照顾他，巴恩斯。”   
  
巴基没想到她会说这个，他不可能不去照顾史蒂夫，他一直都在照顾他。“我不确定你到底想让我做什么，他——”   
  
卡特坚定地打断了他的话，“如果你是个女人的话，我会对你直说，你要是敢伤了他的心，我就把你一撕两半。”她再次对巴基微笑，甜美又吓人，“我相信剩下的你可以自己推理了。”   
  
巴基清了清嗓子，“明白了，长官。”   
  
“还有，以防我没有事先声明，你最好别去干傻事，比如试图说服他应该娶我之类的。我觉得你还没有真正了解你对他到底有多重要，巴恩斯。”   
  
“长官，你说的是事实。”   
  
       
  
傍晚吃饭的时候，史蒂夫靠过来用肩膀挤挤巴基，“你和佩吉聊过了。”    
  
“可不是吗。”史蒂夫看起来紧张得快要从椅子上掉下去了，他看起来那么紧张，巴基把双手插兜才能阻止自己伸手过去安抚他，“你真是给你自己找了个可怕的妞，罗杰斯。我该猜到普通温顺的小猫咪满足不了你。”    
  
史蒂夫摇着头，“是呀，巴基，她是只母老虎，但她不是我的妞。”    
  
“她愿意跟你。”    
  
“不会的，即使是——至少时机不对。”    
  
“时机从来都不对。”    
  
“她让你跟我说这些？”    
  
巴基笑道：“她让我别告诉你。”    
  
“那么我劝你乖乖听话。”史蒂夫表情严肃，但是没过一秒就忍不住笑起来，表情带着宠爱，“我觉得佩吉是我除了你之外最好的朋友，我不能——如果没有你们两个的话我没办法——”    
  
“我们会没事的。”巴基静静地说，“她是个了不起的女人，我仍然觉得你不去邀请她跳支舞简直是不正常。”    
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩肩，再次用肩膀撞了巴基一下，“没准我会的，等战争结束之后。”    
  
“我会确保你说话算数的，伙计。”    
  
“我知道你会的。”


End file.
